


Ghost of You

by hesmedicinelwt, polarizinglarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Famous Harry, Famous Louis, Fluff, Fooling Around, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Kink Discovery, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Parties and alcohol, Possessive Louis, Rings, Smut, babies?, harry and ed friendship, louis and niall friendship, they kind of share that really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesmedicinelwt/pseuds/hesmedicinelwt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarizinglarry/pseuds/polarizinglarry
Summary: The day Louis and Harry first met was at a KCA's show. Even though they've never had an actual conversation before, Harry had the biggest crush on Louis. When Ed and Louis had done a song together, Harry was practically head over heels and Ed had always made fun of him for it. They officially met at the after party when they bumped into each other. They immediately clicked and it was like all of Harrys dreams were coming true. Fast forward a few months when Louis and Harry had become close friends, their management wanted them to collaborate on a song together. they've both written songs together before, making quite the team. The only problem was that Harry is out and proud while Louis is still stuck in the closest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so this is the first fic that I have ever been super serious about witting so I hope yall like it. I'm going to be trying to update every week. anyways uhh enjoy!!

*Louis*  
"Louis you idiot, let's go! You're fucking nominated for a KCA!! That's amazing. Like I would be honored if I were nominated but no, it's just you and not me." Louis watched Niall whine on the couch from the kitchen. "Can you imagine me being slimed, ugh, I have always wanted to be slimed."

"I'm not gonna waste my time going Ni. If I win, they will let me know and I will record my video. I am planning on sitting on that very couch and watching the telly." He grabs the chips, water, and beer and goes to sit next to Niall. Louis hands over the beer to Niall and he takes it with a side eye. As Louis takes a sip of his water, Niall starts to talk.

"You do know David Beckham is the KCA host this year right? They're doing a bunch of football related games at the place and I'm sure if you ask politely, they will let you play at least one of the games with David." He looks over at Niall's face and he sees his eyebrows raising up and down.

He contemplates on going. Is it really worth going and missing the new Big Brother episode? There is a fifty-fifty chance Niall could be telling the truth. He knows Louis hates going out and socializing with other celebrities and their fakeness. Something big must be happening tonight if he's trying this hard. Niall has been over since ten this morning, and if he is being honest, that is too early and now it's almost four in the afternoon.

"Come on Lou! You know you want to play a bit of footie with Beckham." He finally gives in, "Fine, but you are buying the drinks the whole night. Deal?" Louis holds his hand out to shake on it, but instead, he has Niall wrapped around him jumping.

"You won't regret this Tommo. This is gonna be the best night of your life. Now let's go get you changed. You can not wear that old Arctic Monkeys shirt and boxers to accept your award." Niall winks and jogs to his bedroom to pick out a suit.

Niall comes back out with a black suit that Louis forgot he even had. Niall was inspecting the suit and saw that it was never worn and still had the tags on. He gave Louis the eye again, but Louis just shrugged it off.

"This is the suit you're going to wear. No 'ifs' 'ands' or 'buts'. Go put the suit on and do something to your hair. Do that side swoopy thingy that looks nice. I heard people love that style." Niall smirks as he is handing Louis the suit.

 He hears Niall gag once he walks by him, "Take a shower while you're at it. You smell like you haven't been out of the house in a week!" Niall plugs his nose and waves him off towards the bathroom. Louis barks out a laugh and heads to go get ready.

*Harry*  
"Are you sure he is going to be there? Like for sure for sure?" Harry asks Ed eagerly. He is pacing around his room having no idea what to wear for tonight. Does he wear something casual? A nice suit? Does he bring extra clothes for after?

Harry is freaking out because Ed said he would finally introduce him to Louis Tomlinson. Who has not only been his crush since Ed worked on a song with him, but also his role model before he even became famous. He wouldn't say he is in love, but he is practically in love from what Ed has told Harry about Louis.

Ed comes up behind Harry and hugs him to calm him down. "Harry, it is gonna be okay. I promise. Wear that outfit." Ed points at his mint pants and white shirt that hangs with it. Harry loves that outfit. He wore it once for a concert a few months back and it was probably his absolute favorite with the mint jacket. He sighs and realizes he is freaking out for no reason. 

It's just Louis. A really well-known artist in the music industry who writes beautiful pieces for other artists and himself. He plans to write with Louis one day. Maybe that is why he is freaking out so much, he just wants this all to go smoothly. To become friends with Louis and write beautiful music together.

"The outfit isn't too much is it?" Harry looks back at Ed to see him shake his head no. Ed walks out of the room to give Harry his privacy to get ready. He takes a moment to look down at the outfit he grabbed out of the closet. He really hopes this outfit catches Louis' eyes when they meet tonight.

He takes off his Rolling Stones tee and shorts to put on his outfit for tonight. He decided against the mint colored jacket that went with the outfit. Laughing to himself, he thought that would be too much of one color for tonight. Harry pulls up his pants and throws on the shirt, keeping a few of the top buttons unbuttoned and rolled up the sleeves halfway showing off a few of his new tattoos. He glances over at the box of rings on his desk wondering if any would be a good addition to his outfit. His collection is small, but he just got into wearing rings. He puts each ring on one by one to see how they look and he finally decides on his flower ring that Anne gave him when he first got well known. He wears the ring whenever he can because no one can stop him. 

*Louis*  
Louis and Niall ride in the same car together to the Kids Choice Awards since they know they are leaving together after they get properly smashed at the after party. Louis always has the most fun when he's partying with Niall and Ed at these kinds of parties. He can't wait to see him again. It's been awhile since they hung out.

Ed had texted him that he is showing up with his really good friend Harry Styles. Louis has heard of him from when Ed talks about their writing sessions when they are in England. He sounds like a nice lad Louis thinks.

They pull up to the place the KCAs are being held and there are what felt like hundreds of fans everywhere. They were all so loud that Louis could hear them over the music and closed doors. He looked over at Niall but he just has a smile glued to his face. Niall loved these kinds of events when they can meet the fans, take pictures, give autographs, and do interviews. Louis on the other hand, he liked when the events were on the more relaxed side. Less amount of fans with cameras flashing everywhere. 

He doesn't mind taking pictures and giving autographs, but sometimes, it can just get excessive. Before getting out and handing the keys to his car to someone, Louis takes a deep breathe and puts a smile on his face. He tells himself if this all goes well, it will go faster.

Niall and Louis step out of the car and the crowd of fans starts to go wild. Security guards are holding up the gates with all their strength. He hears Niall's laugh on his left side where he is with some fans looking at pictures of something he guesses is funny. Louis walks over to the other side with a smile plastered on his face. He gives a small wave to them and everyone tries to talk to him at once. He gives out a genuine laugh trying to listen to them.

He takes a few pictures and gives a few autographs. Talking about his upcoming album to those who ask. He gives them very little information, but telling them it should be out hopefully by the beginning of next year and that he still has a few things to fix and what not. The fans seem pleased with his answer. He does a video or two for the fans friends and becomes happier than when he first arrived. He meets back up with Niall in the middle and walks down the carpet to get their pictures taken and have a short interview. 

They stand few feet apart for solo pictures and then some together. He throws his arm over Niall's shoulders and holds out a peace sign. Niall copies him and they both start to laugh. They finally make their way over to the interviewers together and decide to do one interview instead of two separate. The interviewer they walked up to was a girl who looked about Niall's age.

She looked nervous and probably didn't expect them to walk up to her. Could possibly be her first time being at these kinds of events.

She dropped her mic but Niall caught it before it fell to the floor and broke. "Hi love, how are you?" Niall said to her when he handed the mic back. She blushed but said she was good. Niall continued to talk to her about his album "Flicker" that just released back in October and that he is excited to go on tour and perform it. Louis' attention was moved to the screams behind him that got really loud. When Niall swats at his shoulder, that is when he saw Ed and someone else getting out of the car.

He whips his head back around missing who else came out of the car, "What sorry, I got distracted by who just arrived. Those screams caught me off guard." Louis laughs looking back and only seeing Ed with fans.

"Mate, she asked about your album!" Niall half yells like he always does. It's how he talks for some reason. He thinks about how he should answer her question. Like what exactly he is allowed to release about his album.

"Oh um well it's coming along well. I told the fans back there," He turns and looks for the group of fans. He waves at them and they scream and wave back. Louis chuckles before continuing, "my album should hopefully be coming out sometime beginning of next year. I'm still working out which songs I want to be on the album. I've written a bunch and recorded most of them. Now it is just time to select and add them together. Still, have to do the promo before I release it." He smiles at his answer and hopes that that is all she wants to know but unfortunately it isn't.

"Do you have any collaborations we should be expecting? We heard you and Ed were working on a piece back in November last year, could that possibly be on your album?" She holds the mic towards him again so they can hear him, but before he can speak a word, Niall throws an arm around him and answers.

"He could be. Maybe not. Maybe I'm on the album. Maybe it is Ed. Possibly that new kid that just came into the music industry Harry, what is his last name?" Niall covers his mouth and whispers that to the side, but we all know the mic picked it up. He made everyone laugh per usual. 

"Oh right! Styles! Harry Styles! That kid does have a pretty unique sense of style. Maybe you should learn from him Mr. I only wear band tees, sweats, and beanies."

Louis shoves him to the side, "I do not. Sometimes I wear normal clothing like jeans and blank tees. But anyways! I guess you will just have to see if I have any collaborations. I have one or two people in mind at the moment but they haven't gotten back to me yet. If you guys are watching this interview, answer my texts you twats!" Niall is dying of laughter next to him when he realized he just cursed on live television. 

"Shoot!! Sorry!! That totally slipped. Oh man am I gonna hear about it from my team. Have a good rest of your day!!" He waves and laughs alongside Niall as they walk into the building finally.

They go and find their seats which are reasonably close to the front of the stage. Louis is and isn't thankful for that. He is because if he does win, then it isn't a far walk. He isn't because that means he is likely to be in the frame of it possibly making a dumb face and be embarrassed on live television.

"Hey look there are Ed and Harry," Niall reaches over him and points, "Ed! Harry! Over here!" Louis watched their heads snap to the call of their name. Ed smiles widely and Harry's eyes go wide? Why would they do that?  Harry grabs Ed's arm and shakes his head and says something. Ed says something back to Harry and he just nods and walks away to some other place. Ed walks towards him and Niall. They stand up and give Ed a proper hug.

Louis spoke up before Niall can say anything, "Where did your friend go? Aren't you guys sitting next to us?" Ed nods his head yes. The lights in the building did a little light flicker letting everyone know that the show is going to be starting in about five minutes.

"Yeah, but he is a special guest announcer so he has to go backstage and get ready for that. He is announcing in the beginning so he can come to sit back down and watch the show since this is his first time ever here and being nominated for the best music video." Ed explains to him and Niall, but it looked like Niall wasn't even paying attention. The lights flicker once again and everyone takes their seat. Louis sits and scrolls through Twitter to see what he has missed so far on Big Brother. He was also hoping for seats further back so he could secretly watch clips from the show, but obviously, he can not.

The host of the show comes out and as much as Louis wants to not be surprised, he was. He knew he should have looked up to see who all was going to be here and who the host was. He looks over at Niall and he gives him an apologetic smile. He looks back at the stage and there was Dua Lipa on stage.

"Niall what the fuck. Is this why you brought me here?? So I can do another pr stunt? I thought I told management I'm through with these. She got her attention for her album and I got mine. And you used David to get me here. " Louis says angrily under his breath to Niall. Niall goes shocked and starts shaking his head.

"No! No, she isn't why I brought you here! I knew she was going to be here but that is not why I swear Lou. You just have to wait and see. I promise you will enjoy today." Niall rests his hand on his thigh and looks back at Dua. He guesses today isn't ruined, yet. He zones in and out until they finally get to his category.

"Next category is "Best Summer Single" and we have a special announcer for this category. He is new to this business and is also nominated for a category tonight for his music video, Sign of The Times. This is Harry Styles everyone!" Dua says into the mic. 

Harry walks out onto the stage with a huge smile on his face and waving at everyone. He is holding a little orange blimp award with his other hand. Harry hugs Dua and the other host. Louis has already forgotten his name. The crowd was going wild like it was outside but this is much louder and crazier.

"Hi, I'm Harry." He pauses and the screams get louder. He waits for them quiet so he can continue. "I'm here to present this award to the one lucky winner of the Best Summer Single category. First of, the nominees and their songs." He stops and looks at the card in his hand. "The first nominee is Julia Michaels with her song 'Issues.' Next is Katy Perry ft. Skip Marley with the song 'Chained to the Rhyme.' The third nominee is Louis Tomlinson & Steve Aoki with their song 'Just Hold On.' The last nominee for this category is Kygo ft. Selena Gomez with the song 'It Ain't Me.'"

"The winner is right here in this envelope," Harry waves the card around so people can see, "Can I get a drum roll? No? Okay, that's fine." Everyone laughs including Louis himself. "Here it is. The winner of the Best Summer Song goes to..." He opens the envelope fairly slow and it puts Louis on edge. He was about to yell something but everything happened so fast unlike Harry's slow deep voice.

"Louis Tomlinson and Steve Aoki!" Harry, Dua, and the other host scream into the mic. Niall jumps up and drags Louis with him. Louis was in complete shock. He really did not expect this. He feels Ed clap his back in congratulations. He slowly makes his way up there with a smile on his face. He walks to Harry taking the award out of his hands. Harry has a small smile on his lips and also congratulates him on the win.

"Thank you," Louis says back softly with tears forming.

"Erm, well I was not expecting this at all. So I guess I'll start with my 'thank yous.' I want to thank Steve, who couldn't be here today, for everything while making this song. He was always there for me when others couldn't. Steve has not just been a friend, but family to everyone. Especially when I lost my mom. Um next, thank you so much to my fans. I couldn't have won this award if it wasn't for you. I saw all your hard work on twitter trying to win me this award. It really does mean a lot to me. As most of you know, I had dedicated this song to my mum back in December when Steve and I performed it on the X-factor. My mum was supposed to be there, but she had passed away a few days before," He pauses and takes a deep breathe and wipes his tears. "It was hard for me to even get up onto that stage, but I knew she would want me to continue my dream of performing. I had first written that song when I found out she had leukemia and it was such a hard time for my family and me." He has to pause for a second to find his voice.

"She was such a kind-hearted woman and she was my best friend who I told everything to. My mum would try and come to as many of my concerts, but it's hard to find a babysitter that would want to babysit my six younger siblings. I can hear the older girls yelling at me through the screen saying they are old enough to not have a babysitter." Louis chuckles through his tears and hears the audience do the same. "It's been a hard few months now and there isn't a day that passes that I don't think about her and miss her. I would not be the man I am today without her if I'm being honest," He takes a moment for himself and looks up. "If my mom was here now, I know she would be crying, just like I am now." Louis laughs and takes a moment and wipes more of his tears that had fallen. "I miss her dearly as like the rest of my family, friends, and fans. I really didn't mean to make all you cry, but I am just so grateful that you all voted for me to win this award. If she could, my mum would hug and kiss all of you right now as would I. This award is for my number one fan, Steve, and to my amazing, hardworking fans. I love you all. Thank you so much!"

Louis blows out kisses as more tears stream down his face. He feels someone grab his arm and pull him into a hug. He melts into it and continues silently crying and then hears a whisper.

"You are so strong, Louis. I'm so sorry for your loss of your mum. You deserve everything in the world. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He hears Harry tell him. "She would be so proud of you." He nods and sobs lightly in his shoulder. Louis leans up and wipes the tears away.

"Thank you, Harry." He smiles and waves to the fans while walking back to his seat. "Hey, I'm going to go out and get some air. Text me if something happens." Niall and Ed both nod their heads and Louis headed off.

*Harry*  
He has tears in his eyes after Louis leaves the stage. He knew his mom past away but he didn't know that she had such a huge impact on his life. Harry has no idea what he would do without his mum. She's been there for everything. It really does pain him. He looks out into the crowd and sees people wiping their tears from Louis' speech and he realizes he should probably get off the stage since he is done. He walks down the side steps and looks for Ed. He sees him in the front row a seat over from Niall. He assumes that that seat is Louis' so he takes the seat on the other side of Ed.

"Were you crying? Because I sure was. Louis has been through so much these past few months, I'm surprised how well he handled himself up on stage giving his speech about his mum. God, I'm going to start crying again." Harry hears Niall say in general. Harry just nods to what he said knowing if he spoke about it, he would actually cry full on tears.

"Where did he go? Is he okay? Should I go check on him?" Harry whispers to Ed while the show was moving along like Louis didn't just give the saddest speech at the KCA's.

"He's fine. Louis just needed a little breather. That was the most he has talked about his mum in months so its good if we give him a little space.." Ed tells him with a frown. Harry understands and lets it go. As much as he wants to go comfort him, Harry isn't his friend like that and can't just go up to him like that.

A few categories go by and Louis comes back with puffy red eyes. Ed and Niall both rest a hand on Louis' arms without saying a word. Harry deeply wishes he could hold Louis and tell him everything will be alright.

"The next category is Best Music Video." He hears Dua say." The nominees for this category are Lorde with her music video 'Green Light,' Ed Sheeran with his music video to 'Shape of You,' Harry Styles with his first ever music video 'Sign of The Times,' Bruno Mars with his music video to 'That's What I Like,' and lastly Taylor Swift and her amazing music video 'Look What You Made Me Do.'"

Harry sits at the edge of his seat and Ed lightly pushes him back lightly laughing, but this was no laughing matter. If Harry won this, this would be his very first award for this song and he can't hide his excitement. Although he knows there is a possibility that he will lose, he still has hope. Dua opens the envelope a lot faster than he did when he was up there. Maybe she isn't excited to be up there anymore Harry thought.

"And the winner for the best music video is..." She pauses for the dramatic effect and pulls the card out then. "Harry Styles with his music video to Sign of the Time! Congratulations Harry! Come up here!"

The moment he hears his name, he jumps up out of his seat excited. He hugs Ed and jogs up to the stage he was at the beginning of the show. Liam, the other host, hands Harry the award and hugs him. He turns towards the mic and begins to speak.

"I will keep this short and sweet. I want to thank my mum, my fans, and my friend Ed Sheeran for pushing me along with doing this song and making the video. As we were recording the video, the person in charge just kept saying go higher and higher. It got to the point to where it felt like I was literally flying over the mountains. Well, I was, just in a harness keeping me safe. Also, I would like to apologize to everyone for jumping out of my seat when I was announced. I got a little too excited, might've peed a little." He pauses to check himself and everyone laughs. "Nope, I'm safe. Anyways. Thank you to everyone on my team who has made this possible. And big thanks to my mum Anne for being my biggest motivator the day of my audition. If she hadn't literally kicked me out of bed that day, I probably would not be standing here with this very award that my beautiful fans have won for me. This isn't my award. This is their award for all the work they put into winning this. Congratulations to you all. I love you. Continue treating people with kindness!"

Harry blows kisses out to the cameras that are pointing at him and holds up the award. He jogs back down the stairs and to Ed, Niall, and Louis. They all smile and clap for him when he returns. Ed hugs him again before sitting back down. He watches the rest of the show with adrenaline still shooting through his veins.

* a few hours later*  
"I'm going to go get us more drinks! I'll be right back." Harry yells to Ed over the music.

 He walks up to the open bar there and gets two shots of Don Julio for him and Ed. They have a song blasting that Harry doesn't even know, but he continues to nod his head and move his hips along to the beat. It might be that one new song by 5 Seconds of Summer Harry begins to think. The bartender hands him the to shot glasses and gives him a smirk. Harry doesn't understand why but he gives him a small smile back. As he turns around he bumps into someone that was just trying to walk by.

"Aye, be careful would ya!" Harry freezes realizing who the voice belonged to. A tiny smile creeps up onto his face and he thinks this could be his chance. He silently thanks God and turns around fully to face Louis handing him the shot.

"Sorry, bit clumsy. 'm Harry Styles. We haven't officially met, well besides when I gave you your award. Want a shot?" Harry talks carefully. 

He's already a bit tipsy and since he's in front of Louis he has to be extra careful of what he says around him. He watches Louis take the glass carefully and bring it to his lips. He can feel his stare on him before Louis throws his head back to drink it. He made a face and held his hand out. But Harry doesn't realize he wants a chaser until Louis reaches behind him to grab one.

"Thanks mate, I'm-" Louis starts but Harry stops him.

 "You're Louis Tomlinson and I'm a huge fan. Not to sound like a little fangirl right now, I swear it's the alcohol." He makes Louis laugh and he was kind of in shock. So he laughs with him. "You didn't poison me though right?" Harry shakes his head.

"No it was for Ed, but as it looks like," He looks over Louis' head. "he seems to be having fun with someone else." He downs the other shot and takes the lime and uses it as his chaser fast. 

He wasn't the biggest fan of drinking unless it was for a special occasion. And which this is one. He won an award so he is celebrating tonight. Louis looks back at Ed and sees him dancing weirdly with Niall. Harry and Louis look at each other and start laughing. Harry notices him take out his phone and point it to the other guys dancing.

"That was my dancing partner. Ed's going to pay. I hope he likes his dance moves enough for everyone on twitter to see." Louis starts recording their ridiculous dancing while Harry is in the background laughing up a storm. Louis starts laughing at Harry's laugh and it just becomes a full-on circle of laughter.

"I could be your dancing partner if you still want one?" Harry says as he calms down. He was sort of thankful Louis hadn't heard him. That was until Louis stopped recording and looks at him.

"Really?" Louis asks with a smile on his face. "That would be amazing! You better have some good dance moves Styles." The color of Harry's face drains to pale. Next thing he knows Louis grabs his arm and starts doing some sort of move he guesses is dancing? While trying to figure out the beat of the song, he decides to copy the older man in front of him. 

After a while, Harry guesses he was doing something wrong, because he sees Louis stop dancing with his phone up. He stops to look at him questioningly. Louis smiles and Harry can see his little dimples showing. His smile grows until he realizes what is happening.

"Don't you dare post that anywhere Lou." He points a finger at him in a joking way but hopes he really doesn't post it. Louis just smirks and puts his phone down. He already knows its either up or will go up later.

"Drinks? I'm thirsty after all that  _amazing_  dancing we were doing." He throws his head back laughing as Harry's face goes crimson red.

"Let's make it a strong one though. Why not take advantage of the open bar aye?" Harry responds hoping that it impresses Louis somehow. He turns and walks to the bartender and asks, "Strongest shot?" The man behind the counter looks at him curiously. He knows its gotta be something good if he is looking at him like that.

"Are you sure you and your small friend can handle it? Some say it crystallizes in your stomach until the next morning. Then the crystals liquidate and release a second wave of alcohol into the bloodstream." The bartender tells them both, but Louis looked a bit upset. He kept quiet though and nodded his head. His fringe fell into his eyes and pouted. 

"Yes my friend and I can handle it. What is it called?" Harry didn't know what they were getting themselves into. Next thing he knows, there are eight shot glasses laid out in front of them. they watch the man pour Aftershock into the glasses then get out a mini torch. He lights the alcohol on fire and they wait until it goes out. The bartender gives them each four shots. Harry looks over at Louis right as Louis looks at him. They each grab one of the shots and do a little cheer.

"To the awards that we won tonight because of our fans," Louis says to harry. 

Harry holds up his shot, "To our amazing fans." They clink the glasses and throw their heads back. They both make a scrunched up face. Harry takes notice that it doesn't taste the best; they had three more shots each left.

"The last one to finished the three shots in front of them has to run to the nearest store or neighbor, in a panic, and ask them if they’ve got a goldfish first aid kit. Deal?" Louis asks holding his hand out. "You have to shake on it or it does not count."

harry thinks about this first. If he loses, he has to go out to a store and ask for a kit with the risk of someone spotting him and even possibly recording him. If he wins, Louis has to do it and will make it all dramatic. Someone could very possibly spot him but Harry doesn't think he cares or he knows he will beat Harry at this. harry wouldn't be surprised if Louis won since Harry doesn't drink much. He firmly grasps Louis' hand and shakes it knowing very well he is about to lose. Louis nods his head and asks someone next to them to say 'ready, set, go' for them. They comply and Harry and Louis get in their positions. 

"Ready. Set. Go." The person to their right says. They pick up the shot glass one at a time trying to down each shot as fast as they could. Harry was winning until he chokes on the alcohol that sides down his throat to slow. He coughs and hits his chest while Louis cheers beside him. 

"No one can beat the Tommo champion!" He does a little dance as he says it. Harry finally stops choking and starts laughing at Louis' so-called dance moves. He feels a sharp pain shoot up his arm and stops laughing to see what hit him. 

"Don't be laughing at my moves Styles. It's not like yours are any better."  Louis says with his arms crossed. and harry laughs again. "Whats so funny styles?" Louis starts whining, "Tell me you shit." And Harry is punched again by Louis.

"Stop punching me and calling me a little shit. I am clearly taller than you so I am not little. And I am laughing because I never actually said I could dance well. I know I suck at dancing. There is no way to make me better at it." Harry tells Louis with one hand on Louis' shoulder and the other on the counter to hold himself up. He can feel the new consumed alcohol kicking in quickly. 

"Fine. I'll give you that, but next time, no more laughing. Got Styles?" Louis points a finger at him. All Harry got out of that was 'next time' and he beams. Louis looks at him questioningly. "You alright mate?" He asks.

"There is gonna be a next time?" Harry asks with a smile. It isn't even next time yet and he is already excited. Louis just shrugs and harry knots his brows about to ask another question before Louis starts up thankfully or Harry might've said something embarrassing. 

"You're a fun lad to hang around. I wouldn't mind chilling with you at mine or your flat. Or going out to drink or do something fun ya know? You seem like you would be a fun person to be around when you aren't drunk. Are you? Drunk I mean. Like right now?" Louis talks way to fast for Harry's mind to comprehend but he gets the ending of what Louis said.

"Yeah, I am drunk. Should we go dance some more? Then leave to go do the dare I have to do. I would much rather do it drunk than sober if I am being completely honest right now." Louis thinks and nods his head.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go dance with Ed and Niall for a bit then we can go take my car to the store and head back to my flat. Yeah?" Louis asks Harry like he wouldn't accept that offer.

"Okay, that works with me. Let me find them real quick." Harry stands up trying to see over everyone's head looking for a redhead and brunette dancing together. He finally spots them and grabs Louis arm slightly dragging him closely behind. Right before they got to Ed and Niall someone asks Louis and Harry for a photo for their article about the award show.  

They shrug and stand next to each other. Louis rests his wrists on Harry's shoulder and Harry holds back a fond smile. Ribbon falls in front of his face when the camera flashes. The person thanks and congrats them on the awards they won tonight. They smile and continue for the other two men.

"There you guys are. We were beginning to worry about you two." Ed says from the booth they were sitting at. He smiles until he looks down and sees Harry's hand around Louis' wrist. His eyes widen and Harry notices before. 

"We are leaving. I have a dare to fulfill at the closest store. I'll see you tomorrow. Today? whatever you understand.  By Ed! I love you. Don't worry about me," He kisses the top of Ed's head, "Bye Niall! Nice seeing you again! We are taking Louis car so you two can take mine home or wherever you want to go after this, okay bye again!" Harry starts walking slowly giving Louis time to say his goodbyes and also because he has no idea where Louis' car is. He feels someone touch his arm and he was about to smack when he saw Louis. 

"Hey mate w-what was that about? I thought we were going to dance with them before we left. Did something change your mind?" Louis asks a bit drunkenly but still caring in a way. Harry can tell the Aftershock is finally hitting him too. 

"No, I'm okay. They seemed pooped out from all their dancing so I thought we should let them be and let us go have some fun, yeah?" Harry lied so he didn't have to explain Ed's wide eyes moment. He looks over at Louis smiling at him. He likes when Louis smiles at him. it makes him all fuzzy on the inside. The fuzziness might be the alcohol talking but he would like to believe it was because of the older boy next to him.

"Yes! Dare time!"Louis dashes through the crowd towards the front of the bar. Harry walks kind of slowly so he doesn't fall onto anyone running. When he finally gets to Louis. the car is pulling up. The man outside with them opened the door.

"Have a goodnight Mr. Tomlinson and Mr. Styles." The elder man said before closing the door.

"Elliot, can you um, take us to the uh, closest store to us?" Louis asks his driver. 

"Sure thing Louis. Do you need me to go in and grab some stuff for you?" He looks at Louis cautiously and Louis' head perks up.

"No! I mean uh no you don't Elliot, it's okay. Harry just has to do something and then we can head home." Louis' face flushes red, but Harry doesn't comment because he didn't understand what just happened. 

They drive to the closest store but on the way there, they were playing chopsticks and slide baby since that's all they knew how to play in a drunken state. Harry believes Louis missed Harry's hand a few times to 'accidentally' smack harry, but he didn't mind it too much really. The car stops a few minutes later.

"We are here Louis. Harry, are you sure you want to go in? I can go get it for you perhaps?" Elliot asks politely but Louis just waves him off. Elliot nods and picks up a book from the passenger seat. Harry looks closely at the cover and sees it is 'The Great Gatsby.'

"Oh Louis he is reading my favorite book." Harry tries to whisper to Louis but Harry saw Elliot smile a bit. Harry nudges Louis to get out the car so he can get this over with. He wants to go home and sleep but also stay up and explore. 

"I have a copy of it at my home. You can read it later if you'd like." Louis didn't even look at the book Elliot was reading.  Harry assumes he's just drunk and doesn't know what he is talking about. Louis reaches for the door handle and gets out. "Let me go in first and then once I walk through the doors, you get out and walk in all panicky asking for the emergency goldfish kit okay. I wanna be able to see this mess." Louis laughs and Harry nods along to what he was saying.

"Got it." Louis pats his shoulder and walks into the store. 

Harry gets out of the car carefully and looks around. No one was out here, and he goes back into the car quickly and finds a water bottle. He decides for a more sweaty look. He pours water into his hands and rubs it onto his face and hair. Then tries to make little sweat drops. He closes the bottle, throws it back into the car and waves bye to Elliot.

He runs into the store with wide eyes looking around frantically for a worker nearby. The closest person was an unbusy cashier and harry thanks god for that. He runs up to them and sees Louis in the corner of his eye videotaping. He mouths over to him, "You little shit." He shakes his head and gets back into character.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Harry says out of breathe with wide eyes. The woman turns in shock. "Please tell me you have an emergency goldfish kit. My goldfish, Petunia, is dying at home right now and I need to save her. He cut himself on one of the little plastic corals. I think she was trying to itch herself, but now she bleeding so bad." Harry drops to his knees and starts crying into the lady's leg. She looks around confused and pets his head a bit.

"Oh honey, we don't have a kit here. I'm so sorry about," She pauses.

"Petunia," Harry cries out more. "Her name is Petunia. She is such a pretty little girl."

"Right, Petunia. I really am sorry honey. Maybe a pet shop has one. I wouldn't even know where to look.  Maybe she is alright. Maybe it's just a little scratch. She could be alright. Why don't you go home and check on her yeah?" The lady was running her fingers through his hair now. He leans into the touch. He loves when people do that. He sniffles a bit.

"Yeah? You think so?" He asks with red misty eyes.

"I know so. Now go home and make sure she's okay." He nods and gets up. He hugs her and whispers thank you. She pats his back and lets go. Harry walks out with his head hung low until he gets out of the store. He waits a minute until Louis gets out. He pounces on Louis with no warning. 

"Woah! That was some amazing acting you got their styles. Might just have to help you get into a movie don't ya think?" Louis wraps an arm around Harry's waist and harry throws his arm over his shoulder. His smile was big and his bunny teeth were showing. "You got some cute big teeth there don't you? Louis pokes at his front teeth. Harry takes a mental note that Louis is very touchy when he is drunk. He smiles wider and gets into the car.

"To home Elliot. 'm tired and 'm sure 'arry is too. Right?" Louis looks over at him and he gives a small smile. Elliot nods and they head to Louis' house. Harry shifts his body and rests his head on Louis' lap. 

"Is this okay? I don't want to overstep any boundaries." Harry says looking up at Louis with sleepy eyes. Louis just nods and runs a hand through Harry's hair and the other one holding his phone. 

"Home is about an hour away so you can fall asleep if you want to," Louis whispers down to him. Harry was already dozing off.

 

*Louis*

_to Ed_

_'we anre ojat and on yur wsy bavk to mt hone. dont worry he os in good hands i primse. whu hsve tou nevwer introdused us beofre u arsehole he is amazinf to be aroudn'_

_from Ed_

_"First off, cool down on the drinking, your drunk. Second off, he wanted to become your friend on his own with no help. Niall somewhat helped by dragging you to the show tonight. so you better thank him. goodnight, dont let him do anything stupid. he will do whatever you ask him to. hes a keeper i hope you know. you better not hurt him either louis or so help me.'_

Louis looks down at he sleeping boy on his lap. He has only known him for less than a day. Harry definitely is a keeper he thinks to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry this took me so long to post, i had writer's block all up until a day ago. enjoy,,

*Harry*

_to Ed_

"Ed he hasn't texted me all week. I didn't give him the wrong number did I? Did he text you at all? Did I do something to make him hate me? What if I did?"

He sends the message and gives a horrified look on his face. He knows Ed cant see him over the phone, but he felt it necessary because that's how he felt.

_from Ed_

_"relax harry give him time you literally just met the guy and ur acting lik_ e _ur head over heels for him"_

Harry reads twice over the message. He knew he was head over heels; was it really that obvious? How could he be head over heels for a guy he just met.

_from Ed_

_"have you tried texting him at all ?? what if he is waiting for you to message him ??"_

Harry knows why he hasn't texted him; he is scared of being annoying and having Louis hate him.

_to Ed_

"no, I haven't. don't judge me. i'm scared of him hating me you know that. but you are right. I need to grow my balls and text him"

_from Ed_

_"thatta boy, go text him. before i have to start our writing session. you best not distract him or ur dead h"_

Harry doesn't even reply and composes a new message. He types in Louis' name and his contact pops up. He starts out simple, nothing too crazy.

_to Louis_

"hi, it's harry"

Harry then realizes that Ed has a session with Louis and he didn't even tell him? What a great friend he thinks. He doesn't have to wait long for a response though. When his phone buzzes he nearly throws his phone across the couch since he wasn't expecting it. Harry looks down at his phone and sees its from Louis. He didn't want to seem eager so he waits a few seconds before opening his message.

f _rom Louis_

_"i know you numbnuts. i have ur number saved into my phone lol sorry i havent texted u yet, busy working on lyrics. u wanna go out and get a beer or sumthing some time? i know this amazing restaurant. we can meet up tonight after this writing session w ed and catch up on this week. if ur down ofc?"_

Harry didn't even know how to reply. Too much was said and all he said was 'hi." He smiles at his phone though nothing smile worthy something was said. He thinks of a good response before typing it out.

_to Louis_

"its okay no big deal, i understand with the writing n all. im down to go tonight, just send me the address n meet u there? catching up would be nice also:)"

_to Ed_

"What is the definition of a good farmer?"

Harry sends his message and plugs his phone into the charger with a small giggle; he turns on some music before he goes off to get into the shower. It's not that he is trying to look nice tonight, but that is exactly what he is doing. He goes to find the most semi-casual clothing he owns for dinner with Louis while his shower warms up. Shania was playing in the background as he hopped into the steamy shower.

He does his normal shower routine: shampoo, body wash, rinse, condition, shave everywhere, rinse again.

Harry gets out and dries off his entire body. He puts on his pants and wraps the towel on his head. He still has to get used to no longer having his long hair. He cut it a week before the KCA's and he deeply regrets it. So he shakes the towel around his hair to get most of the water off. Once satisfied, he grabs his lotion that is hidden under the sink. He goes with the first one in the front which was his favorite, champagne toast, from Victoria Secret. He rubs it all over his neck, arms, legs, and feet loving the feeling of his skin being smooth and smelling good.

Next, he grabs the nail polish that was on the counter next to him. He starts to paint his nails black as neatly as possible. Normally Harry has Gemma around to help him, but he thinks he has it tonight. He will just ask Gemma to fix them next time he sees her. When he finishes his nails, he goes to put on the clothes that he laid out on his bed neatly.

 

*Louis*

"Did Harry text you yet?" Louis hears Ed ask. He turns to face him with a confused face.

"How did you know he texted me? He like just texted me." Louis says surprised sitting down next to Ed by his guitars. He and Harry text each other for a few minutes. He looks back to Ed seeing him smiling, "Why are you smiling at me like that. Stop being so creepy."

"You were smiling first down at your phone. Did he say something stupid or a dumb joke? Oh look, he just sent me the joke of the day" Ed turns his phone towards Louis so he could see what the message said. He furrows his eyebrows when he sees the messages between him and Harry before the joke one. Instead of bringing it up to Ed, he gives a little laugh because of the joke.

"Yeah that's a dumb joke, but do you know the answer?" Ed shakes his head no, " The man is outstanding in his field." He watches his face and sees Ed confused. "You still don't get it. It's okay. Let me text Harry and call this restaurant then we can begin." Louis leaves the room and sends the address of the restaurant and calls up Madeo Ristorante to reserve a table for two tonight. He walks back into the room seeing Ed already writing stuff down.

"So I was thinking, maybe we can change these lyrics to 'holding me closer till our eyes meet, you won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home.' Yeah?" Ed asks. Louis softly sings what they had from their last session and changes the words when he got to the part. When he finishes he looks up to Ed with a smile.

"That's it. That's the song. Now we need to get the tunes. While singing it I was picturing you playing your guitar softly ya know. Maybe with someone saying 'ooh' sometimes in the background. Oh, and a piano, that would sound nice. I don't know, it's just a thought. You can mess around with that part, you're good with the instrument part of this." Louis gives a light chuckle. He doesn't normally like giving ideas for the instruments and sticks to helping with the lyrics.

"No, I actually think that's a good idea. Let me go get my guitar." Ed gets up and walks to the couch and takes his guitar out the case. He hands it to Louis. "Here, play what you think you heard."

Louis was hesitant at first, "There are only a few chords right now I guess." He sings the song softly again and plays around with the sound coming with the guitar. "Again, just a thought." He gives a soft smile.

"It's a great start. Write down the chords you just played. Then we can go start on the piano part you were thinking about to yeah?" Ed shoves a thumb over his shoulder towards his old piano.

"Yeah, but I'm going to have to go get her fixed up a bit before we do anything serious on her. She's old and fragile. Harry pointed that out when he was over last week." Louis says when he finishes writing the few chords down onto the lyric's paper.

"Yeah she is, why haven't you gotten her fixed yet? It's been years Lou." He frowns looking at the piano and shrugs.

"I haven't had a reason to fix her until recently. Your song and Harry is a big fan of her. He knew exactly what she was even in her old state. 'She's a 1910 Vintage Knabe Grand Piano.' I was completely shocked since he was drunk." Ed laughs and nods his head.

"That kid is a huge piano fan. He has two in our, well his, L.A. house. One downstairs and one in his room. They are both really beautiful. You should check them out sometime." Ed suggests to Louis. "Okay, let's get some work done. Big Brother is on tonight."

 

* a few hours later*

"I think we got a lot of work done today, don't you think so Lou? Especially when Harry didn't have your attention." Louis getting the look from Ed, but he gives a cheeky smile.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I was just giving him the address to the restaurant we are meeting up at." Another knowing look at shot at him.

"I told him to not distract you tonight," He groans and rubs his face. "It's whatever, we actually got more done than I thought we would if I'm honest. Charles is expecting me to feed him soon so I need to head home before he ruins my stuff if he hasn't already."

They both get up and give a hug to each other. He helps Ed gather his things and sets the papers on the bottom of the case before the guitar is put in.

"Have fun tonight with Harry tonight. If you guys are going somewhere casual, know that Harry doesn't know what casual means when going out." Ed winks and exits his front door before he can even say goodbye. He has no idea what Ed meant, but he goes off to change into some more appropriate clothes for going out to dinner.

Before he knows it, Louis is already at the restaurant checking in. The waiter leads him to a table for two in the back where there are no windows to give them privacy. When he is seated, he gets a message from Harry.

_from Styles_

_"be there in a few minutes, there are no parking spots around here"_

Louis laughs and starts responding.

_to Styles_

"there are private parking spots in the back for celebrities. you can find a spot there."

He presses send and orders two glasses of water and crostino al prosciutto while waiting for Harry. He picks at his napkin in front of him until he sees Harry walking into the restaurant. Louis looks at the outfit and thinks Ed was right, that isn't really casual. He sees Harry notice him and his face lights up. Harry points at him and the waiter looks this way with a questioning look. He just nods and he was let through. He hears him say thank you while he passes through. He takes a seat across from Louis with a smile.

"This place is nice and cozy innit? Smells nice too." Harry says after taking a sip of his water. "How are you doing?

Louis thinks his smile is contagious. Maybe it's because of the bunny-like teeth Harry has.

"I'm doing well. Ed and I got a lot done with his new song for his upcoming album. I finally decided its time to fix up my piano. You and Ed have given me shit for her being old."Louis laughs.

"I did not give you shit," He smiles. "I simply said she was old and fragile. She a beautiful piano. I wanted one just like her when I was younger. Of course, now I have two pianos that aren't even like her." He says while looking at the menu in front of him. "Have you ordered yet?"

"I would like to see these two pianos you have. Ed brought them up earlier when we were talking about mine. He said I should see them actually. Maybe after dinner, we can go? If you don't mind?" Louis asks cautiously. He didn't know if Harry didn't like people in his house or not. He looks up to see Harry smiling at him and Louis hopes that this boy will never stop smiling.

"Yeah! Of course, we can. I just had the house cleaned thankfully. You would think a family would know how to clean up after themselves when they finish having a get together these days." He shakes his head. "Do you know if the farfalle salmone e caviale is any good? I've always had a bad experience when I eat it from other places."

"No it's good I promise. I think I'm going to get the pollo griglia con erbe. I get it every time I come here." Louis says without looking at the menu. A waiter brings the appetizer Louis ordered and asks if they were ready to order their meal.

"Yes, I'm going to have the pollo griglia con erbe with a glass of red wine and he would like the farfalle salmone e caviale." He pauses and looks to Harry, "What would you like to drink? Should I just get the bottle"

Harry moves around a bit in his chair before answering, "No, I'll just stick to my water. I have to drive remember. You can drink and I'll drive you over to my house after we are done." Harry gives Louis a kind smile and looks back down.

"And just another water for my friend. I just stick with the glass. The bottle isn't necessary." The waiter nods and walks off.

Louis realizes they haven't done much talking so he speaks up first after he finishes his glass of water. "So, I saw Ed's messages with you today." Harry's eyes go wide. "Just two or three above your joke that he didn't understand. If I remember correctly, it said you were afraid I would hate you?" He watches Harry relax a bit. Maybe he thought Louis saw something else.

"Oh, um, yeah. I don't know. We only hung out once and we were both drunk and then I left the next morning after getting your number. So I guess I was scared you didn't want to talk after that. Seems silly now obviously since here we are." He waves his arms around a bit.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but yes, look at where we are here now, out eating dinner and no one fans can see us. So I think I don't you huh?" Louis flashes Harry a smile and gets one in return.

 

*Harry*

"Lou, I think you had too much to drink. Let's go through the back so no one sees us." Louis walks through the front door. "Lou, really?" Harry groans and Louis just laughs back at Harry.

He jogs up next to him. He holds an arm up to keep people back, but it obviously doesn't work very well. The paparazzi were going crazy with pictures and questions Harry choked on the last few he heard.

"Harry! Are you and Mr. Tomlinson dating?" "Are you cheating on your girlfriend Louis?" "Where you two just on a date?"

He hides his hurt with a smile and he sees Louis smiling also, but the smile doesn't meet his eyes like they normally do. Harry decides best to not question it. They walk around the building to Harry's car. He unlocks it and opens the door for Louis. Louis jumps in and giggles like a little kid. Harry goes over to his side of the car and gets in.

"I'll call Ed to see if he and Niall can go get your car tomorrow. You are for sure in no state for driving to my house or anywhere." Louis leans against the window and closes his eyes.

Harry plugs his phone into the charger and Bluetooth his phone to turn on a playlist for the ride home. The first one that came up was his 'Do I Wanna Know' playlist that has all his favorite Arctic Monkeys songs. He clicked shuffle and the first song that came on was 'Mardy Bum.' When Harry went to skip it Louis grabbed him and pulled it back.

"I love Arctic Monkeys! What are you doing skipping their songs? There are no skippable songs, especially on this album." He starts to sing along with the song. Harry knew Louis had an amazing singing voice, but somehow he liked it best when he was drunk. Louis sings and dances a bit until the song ends. That's when Louis turns it down and turns his full body to Harry.

"I have a question for you Styles." Harry looks at him for a second before looking back at the road. "Why did they ask if we were dating back when we were leaving the restaurant?"

Harry thinks about his question for a minute and wonders if he knows that he is openly bisexual to everyone.

"That's an interesting question," Harry starts with, "Um, did you not know I am, um you know, bi? Why did they ask you if you were cheating on your girlfriend? I didn't even know you had one." Louis stayed silent not making a sound for a little while. He sits correctly back into his seat and faces the front.

"What is it like being openly gay? Like is it hard?" Louis' voice cracks at the end and Harry gets concerned.

"Well, it's hard of course. I lost a lot of fans when I came out as bisexual to everyone. It was just the beginning of my music career. My management made me keep quiet until I outed myself on accident when Nick Grimshaw and I hooked up for a bit. I was trying to get over someone and he understood that and so he tried to help me. Then someone on my old team leaked that information out and now I'm out and proud. Not proud of the way it happened obviously, but I'm glad I don't have to hide anymore. Is everything okay? Are you...gay?" Harry immediately regrets asking him if he was gay.

Louis looks at him confused. "Why would you ask me that? Did someone tell you I was? Harry, I have a girlfriend that I love. She is amazing." Louis started to talk about her and how much he loves her for the rest of the ride home. He was smiling when he was talking about her and Harry felt terrible for not listening to a word. He doesn't have a shot at Louis at all like he thought he did. He doesn't want to ruin Louis' relationship with what's her face. He isn't that kind of person. So he just nods to everything Louis says.

He finally pulls up to his house and he thinks he has never been happier. Not a nice thing to think he realizes, but he was tired of hearing about Eleanor and how perfect she is and how she helped him stop smoking only five months into their two-year-long relationship. He mentally gaged at the thought of Louis smoking.

"We are here," Harry says to Louis with a hint of happiness. "Mi casa es su casa."

He uses his clicker and opens the front gate to drive in. His house was nothing compared to Louis', but its big enough for parties as Ed likes to say. Harry parks in front of his garage and turns off the car. He takes his house key off the chain and hands it to Louis.

"Um, go around the corner and you'll find the front door. I'll be in there in a minute. I gotta call my mum and see if she made it home safely last night. My room is the third door on the right when you go up the stairs. If you want something to sleep in, help yourself to my closet or drawers."

Harry starts scrolling through his contacts as Louis gets out of the car and heads to the door. He quickly shoots Ed a text while standing outside his car.

_to Ed_

"thank u for telling me about eleanor. he could not stop talking about how much he loves her. goodnight i love u, u n niall pick up louis' car tomorrow from madeo parking lot, lou was drunk and couldnt drive. hes at my house. see u later"

He locks his phone and car until he hears the beep. He goes up the walkway and sees the door cracked open a bit. He rolls his eyes and walks in shutting the door and twisting the locks. He tosses the keys into the bowl on the shelf and walks up the stairs.

He walks into his room and freezes then goes pale seeing the drawer Louis was looking through. Harry drops his phone and scares Louis. The clothing that was in his hand flies up and lands on the floor between them

"Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry! I was just looking for shorts and I was checking this drawer. I didn't know. Nice collection. Not the right time. Never would there um be a right time for this." Louis goes towards the pair of panties on the floor to pick it up.

"Stop! Sorry, um," Harry scratches the back of his neck completely embarrassed. No one knew about his panty kink, not even Ed. Now Louis does. He hopes Louis would forget in the morning, but Harry knows Louis isn't drunk enough to forget this. Harry grabs the panties and puts them back into the drawer and Louis shows an apologetic smile

"So, um, please don't tell anyone about what you just saw. It's kind of a comfort thing." Embarrassed enough he slowly backs up into the bathroom. "I'm just going to do my daily night routine. You can sleep in any bedroom I guess. All the sheets have been cleaned. So, um, goodnight."

Harry doesn't wait for a response from Louis. He is completely mortified with what just happened. Never in a million years did Harry think someone would ever reveal his panty kink. He wanted to show that someone, not them finding it and embarrassing him not on purpose.

He washes his face and dries it. Harry takes off everything but his briefs, throwing the other clothes into the hamper. He silently prays that this doesn't affect anything between them.

Opening the door to go grab his phone he dropped, he sees someone, who he assumes is Louis since he is the only other person here, on his side of the bed sleeping in only briefs. Harry sucks in his breath as he walks closer to the bed and sees all of Louis' tattoos that cover his arms and chest. He was amazed at how pretty and young he looked while sleeping.

Harry stops being a creeper and plugs his phone into the charger, then climbs into bed on the other side of the bed he was unfamiliar with. A small smile makes its way onto his face as he dozes off to sleep. He didn't think he would be in bed this quick with Louis, even if they are only sleeping.

He wakes up to an empty bed in the morning and starts to believe last night was all a dream and just woke up on the wrong side of the bed, literally. He gets up and walks into the bathroom to take care of his business and do his morning routine. He takes a quick shower just to wake him up from his sleepy state.

When he gets out, he grabs his bathrobe and wraps it around his cold body. He slips on his slippers and grabs his phone before going downstairs to make some tea. While walking down the stairs, he hears soft singing somewhere in his house and goes into panic mode. He walks slowly throughout his house following the noise. It leads him into the kitchen where he can smell, bacon?

Harry jumps around the corner and sees Louis standing in front of the stove with his lilac sweater on. Harry's eyes rake up and down Louis' body. He notices that the sweater goes down to his mid thigh and he chokes on his own spit.

It startles Louis and the singing stops. He turns around and has his hand on his chest breathing hard with wide eyes. When he notices Harry, he gives a smile and turns back to the stove.

"You scared me half to death Harold! Didn't your mum tell you to never scare someone when they are cooking?"

Harry just stares at the back of Louis' head shocked.

"So, am I dreaming? Why did you call me Harold? You're wearing my sweater...with no pants on. Making breakfast in my kitchen. This has to be a dream right."

Harry pinches his arm and hears Louis laughing with his back still to him.

"You're a funny one Styles. No, you aren't dreaming. I'm really here and I have briefs on you dummy."

He says as he lifts the bottom of the sweater up to show Harry.

"I'm trying to make an apologies breakfast. Last night, I was drunk and I, um, stumbled upon the drawer that shall not be mentioned, and I babbled about my girlfriend basically the whole ride home. Which, I normally don't do."

Louis looks through the cabinets and grabbed two plates for them. He smiles over his shoulder to Harry and looks back to put food onto the plates. He brings them to the counter Harry moves to and sits down at.

"So, I am sorry Harry, it won't happen again. I promise. Drunk me is normally fun and not sappy. Anyways, how's the food? I'm normally a terrible cook, but I tried hard to make it up to you."

Harry never looks away from Louis when he was speaking. He does when he takes a bite of the food Louis had made them. It melts in his mouth and he smiles at Louis and nods signaling it is good. He lights up and fist pumps the air in victory.

"It's okay, I understand. Sometimes I can be an emotional drunk. Not a pretty sight, just ask Ed. I didn't mind you talking about Eleanor." He lies at that part. "Yeah you talked about her too much, but she seems..cool I guess I could say."

He shoves more food in his mouth so he doesn't spit out more lies to him. They eat silently for a while and Louis is the first to break the silence.

"I was thinking maybe we can do a writing session together today if you aren't busy. I have to meet up with Eleanor later tonight since her parents are coming to town, but we could do it before I have to leave."

Harry nods, "I have some songs I have been trying to write, but they all have come to a dead end. There are two in mind that I just lost inspiration. Maybe you can help finish them?" He says sadly picking at his food. "They aren't the happiest songs, but Ed always tells me about how well you do with sadder songs."

"Of course I can help with them! Are you giving them away or are you using them? I'm giving one of them to Ariana Grande. She really liked the demo. It's called 'Just A Little Bit of Your Heart.' The other one, I haven't figured out what I'm going to do with it. All depends on how it turns out. That one is called 'Don't Let Me Go.' I can go get my journal right now so you can look over what I have."

"And we can start after we are done eating. Good. I love writing. Maybe we can get a little piano action from you, yeah? Mr. I have two pianos in my house."

Harry blushed and smiled, "Yeah, maybe. I'll be back. I'm going to change while I'm up there too."

Louis made a noise with his mouth, "No, we will stay exactly what we are in. We must stay comfortable while writing amazing lyrics. You think David Bowie sat around in funky looking suits and wrote his best songs?"

Harry was about to answer, but Louis put up his hand.

"The answer is no, he did not. Now go get your journal, be back down here in a minute. I'm going to time you."

Harry gets ready to run while Louis gets his timer out.

"Ready. Set. Go!"

Harry darts off through the living room and down the hallway, up the long staircase, into his room. He starts digging through his panty drawer to grab the book and put some underwear on. Louis wouldn't need to know.

Once he is done, he makes a mad dash out the door, down the stairs, through the hallway, jumping over furniture, then falling into the kitchen.

"Fuck!"

Louis is doubling over in laughter. When Harry stands up and rubs his butt, the timer goes off and he does a little victory dance.

"I don't think getting hurt was worth all that, but it was fun," Harry says as he hands the journal over to Louis. He was still dying of laughter, but he takes the journal anyways.

Finally, Louis calms down enough and starts flipping through the pages looking at each of the songs Harry has written.

"Styles, have I ever told you got some mad songwriting talent. Might just have to start having my session with you and ditch, Ed. These are absolutely amazing. Which ones are on your album? Oh! I recognize this one, Sign of the Times. It's a beautiful song mate."

Harry picks at his food again and smiled, "Ed said the same thing about you, but he hasn't left yet. He likes your style a lot more than mine. My style can be a tad bit sadder at times when I am going through some personal things. I like to keep a little table of contents."

Harry points at the titles of the songs he wrote.

"The songs with little stars are the ones on my first album. The two songs with little flowers are the ones I am thinking about putting on my next album."

While Harry watches Louis continue looking through them, he starts eating his cold bacon.

"I really like the song you want to give to Ari. We can start on that one first. Come on, put down the cold bacon, we can eat better food later, I want to hear what you have so far!"

Louis grabs the bacon hanging out of Harry's mouth and tosses it onto the plate. He takes Harry's arm and the go into the living room where his grand piano sat. They sit next to each other on the bench and Louis looks at him.

"Oh! Are you waiting for me to play?" Louis nods his head.

"Um, I actually haven't played this song with the piano, only guitar. Let me grab it."

Harry gets up and walks over to the wall that had his guitars hanging. He grabs his galaxy one and sits back down next to Louis.

"I'll sing the song with my guitar so you can get a feel of where I was going and then maybe you can do your magic and make it into a piano piece?"

He nods and sits quietly with his hands in his lap. Harry gets comfortable and starts to strum what he remembers. He starts singing and keeps his eyes closed not wanting to see Louis' reaction right now.

When he ended with what he had, he opened his eyes and saw Louis with misty eyes. He reaches out to wipe them away but then retracts his hand quick. Louis looks confused for a second but then wipes away the loose tears.

"That was kind of emotional and you didn't even have a lot there. Now that's impressive. Um,"

Louis turns to face the piano, resting his hands lightly on the keys, "maybe we can use this range when playing it on the piano it's soft, but not too soft. Listen." He plays a few keys then looks back to Harry.

"Sing the song and I'll play. I'll also make some things up as we go so don't get caught off guard when I do."

Harry does as told and sings whats been written down before. Harry notices how quick Louis is with his hands while playing the piano. He messes around with the lower range to see how it sounds, but it didn't sound right, so Louis went up to the higher range. He plays a few of the same keys and then changes it up a bit when Harry does.

As the hours go by, they finish working on the lyrics a bit and change some things, but overall Harry absolutely loves the song and is sad to give it away. They mess around with 'Don't Let Me Go' for a bit until Louis notices the time.

"Fook, I have to go. I have to get ready at home and meet up at El's house in an hour and a half. I'm sorry we didn't finish the second song, Harry. When I come over or you come over we'll finish it. Deal?"

"I think I have enough inspiration to finish the song, I am still in my bathrobe. We make a good team though." Harry says genuinely.

"Your clothes are on the floor next to the basket. I'll call you an uber to pick you up."

He waves Louis off to go get changed. "Thanks!" He smiles and runs off to put his clothes on.

Harry grabs his phone and types in Louis' address that he weirdly saved the morning he left his house hungover. The app tells him that the driver will be here in five minutes.

Louis comes walking down with his phone and shoes in hand a few minutes later.

"Thank you, I can pay you back." Louis insists.

"The ride is only twenty dollars. Don't worry about it."

His phone dings signaling that Louis' ride will be here any second. They smile and Louis walks over to Harry. He was confused up until Louis wraps his arms around his neck.

He wraps his arms around Louis' waist cautiously trying not to step over any boundaries. He feels Louis laugh before he can hear it even though his ear was right next to his mouth.

Harry doesn't let go first, Louis does and he frowns before Louis can see it.

"Bye Styles. I'll text you when I get home."

He waves to Louis and watches him walk out the door. Harry shuts it behind him and locks it but watches out the window to make sure he gets down to the front safely.

The car pulls up and Louis turns around to wave like he knew Harry was watching him. He waves back and smiles widely.

Harry goes back to the couch and tries to finish his song.

*Louis*

Louis gets out of the car and heads to the front door of his house. He sees his car sitting in the driveway and he was so thankful Harry called someone to get it.

_to Styles_

"im home. thank u for calling someone to bring my car home. dont know what i would do without u."

The door was unlocked when he went inside so he locked it before seeing who was here.

"Hello? Someone here? You better not be a murderer. You've done a terrible job of being one if so."

Louis says as he is looking through his house.

"Tommo! You're home finally! We've been waiting here since this morning. Where have you been? Curly's house I assume?"

Niall jumps onto his back scaring him. He grins after jumping off and walking around him.

"We?" Louis asks confused. He looks around and doesn't see anyone else.

"Ed is in the kitchen making dinner. Some fancy meal. He was complaining about you not having any real food in your house and then went and bought the whole store. Do you want some? I'm sure it's just about done."

Niall asks as they walk towards the kitchen. His house has never smelled so good before. Eleanor could never make something that smells this good.

"I'll take a bite, but I have to go get ready. I have dinner with El and her parents remember. They've flown in for the fashion show she organized. Tonight is like a pre-congratulations dinner."

Louis tells them both while grabbing a fork to stab a potato. Ed slaps his hand away while Niall rolls his eyes.

"What do you even like about her? She is so annoying and always steals you away from us when we go out. I really don't understand Lou. What happened to you saying that won't happen at the beginning of your relationship? Our dinner nights out?"

Niall whines and steals a bread roll from the basket. He hops onto the counter and pops out his lip and gives Louis the puppy dog eyes.

"He is right Lou, but Niall he's in a relationship with someone he loves. You love your food more than anyone here so shut your mouth. Louis go get ready for your dinner thing. I can save some leftovers for you."

Ed looks to him smiling but goes right back to stirring whatever he was making.

"Ha Ni! Ed's on my side. Bye!"

He runs off up the stairs before Niall can put in a word. All he hears is Niall whining to Ed saying he should have been on his side and Louis laughs.

He puts his almost dead phone on the charger and connects it to his speaker. He presses shuffle and turns the music up. He leaves the room to hop in the shower real quick.

He turns the water on super hot and sheds off last nights clothing. He realizes he forgot the speaker so he walks back into his room and grabs it before someone comes up to see him naked.

Louis sets it on the counter and finally gets in and jumps away from the water.

"Fooking hell! Too hot, shit."

He turns it down a bit and moves to face under the water. The water runs downs his face and body soothing it. It's not that he was nervous, well he was. His girlfriend of two years finally was able to create her dream fashion show. He is nervous for her.

Louis washes his hair, body, then faces. Like he said, he took a quick shower and got out drying himself as fast as possible.

He searched through his closet and pulled out some slacks and a button up shirt for the dinner. He throws them on and looks into the mirror.

He has no clue what to do with his hair so he blows dries it first and looks at it when he's done. He thinks about it for a second before yelling,

"Horan! Come up here quickly please and help!"

He hears feet stomping through the house getting closer and closer to him. Niall rounds the corner into the bathroom.

"Horan here to help. What's up? What do you need?"

Louis pointed to his hair and Niall nods knowing what he means. He slouches a bit so Niall can see over his head and smiles.

Niall works his magic and thinks he finishes in record time. Louis turns around and sees the quiff he has done and loves it. He gives Niall a hug and rushes to put on his socks and black Adidas shoes on. It's casual but not too casual Louis thinks.

Niall gives him a thumbs up and walks down back to Ed and the food. He grabs his apple watch and turns off his music. He circles the room trying to figure out if he's forgotten anything. When he thinks he's got everything, he remembers his wallet and jumps over his bed to grab it out of his front jeans pocket. He brushes his, puts deodorant on, and then cologne and finally thinks he's ready.

Louis checks the time and he still has an hour before he has to go and meet up at Eleanor's small apartment. He's insisted she moves here, but she always turns him down saying that's the boy's house and that he should just come to her place.

After checking himself out one last time, he goes downstairs to the other boys and smells the delicious finished food.

"Am I allowed to take a potato now?" Louis whines to Ed. He sighs and nods his.

Louis grabs the fork next to the pot and stabs a piece and sticking it in his mouth. He melts as soon as it touches his tongue.

"I might have to skip dinner with them and stay here." Louis jokes and bites into another piece.

"I gotta go, but for sure leave some for me! Keys?" He looks at the two sitting at the table and they both say 'bowl.' Louis grins and dashes off for the front door.

He gets into his car and drives towards her house. Since he has time left before he is supposed to meet her and her parents at her house, he thinks about stopping at the store and getting two bouquets: pink roses, and lilacs and daisies. The flower shop he pulls up at was a few blocks from her house.

He gets out and walks in. He sneezes immediately because of all the pollen. Louis then remembers why he never gets Eleanor flowers anymore.

"Bless you. Do you need any help looking for something specific?" The older man behind the counter asks Louis.

"Um yeah. I'm looking for two bouquets. One that is pink roses for my girlfriend, and then one that has peony and carnations. Weird mix, I'm sorry, but those are her mum's favorite flowers."

The old man gives him a small smile and nods waving him to follow.

"I have the pink roses right here and I can make the second bouquet quickly. Give me a few minutes and I'll be right back."

The man shows Louis where the roses were and he grabs the freshest looking one. While the man was making the second bouquet, Louis walked around the shop looking at all the different kinds. He wonders what Harry's favorite flowers were.

"Here you go. I didn't have any more clear plastic, so I hope red is okay."

The older man comes back out with a beautiful bouquet wrapped in red plastic.

"Thank you. It's beautiful. Her mum will love it. How much will this be?"

The man punches some buttons on the cash register and then looks up at Louis.

"It'll be twenty-five dollars flat."

He pulls out two twenties from his wallet and hands it to the man.

"Keep the change and buy some more clear plastic. Don't worry, it's on me." The man smiles again at Louis and nods. He hands him the receipt and waves goodbye. Louis sets them carefully down in the passenger seat and continues to drive to Eleanor's.

He pulls up in his usual parking place and grabs the flowers. He makes sure to lock his care before crossing the street. He goes up the stairs carefully not dropping the two bouquets in his hand.

Louis knocks on the door because he didn't want to take the chance of dropping the flowers while looking for the apartment key. It was silent for a second then he hears a deep voice.

"Coming. Hold on."

The door opens and he sees one of his best mates standing in his girlfriend's house. His hair was all wet and had a towel around his waist hanging dangerously low.

"Babe, who is it?"

Louis looks past him and sees Eleanor wrapped in a towel also.

"Babe?" Louis asks confused.

"Louis, what are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be here for another half hour or so?" Eleanor asks.

Louis' face turns red with anger realizing what was just happening before he showed up.

"What am I doing here? What is Luke doing here?! I came to surprise you before dinner! But instead, my best mate opens the door and you calling him babe! So, tell me, Eleanor. What is my best mate Luke doing here half naked at my girlfriend's house?"

Louis tries not to scream but his voice raises.

"Lou, it's not what it looks like, I promise." El pleads.

Louis pushed past Luke, "It's not what it looks like? Oh, Luke, she's right. It's not what it looks like. It doesn't look like you two just had hot and steamy sex in the shower. I'm sure if I go into the back bedroom, his clothes won't be on the floor. Right? Because this isn't what it looks like. Right, Eleanor?"

Louis just laughs through his misty eyes. She looks back at him gripping the towel close to her body

"Let's go have a see why don't we huh? Just to make sure you're right ya know. I don't want to be calling my girlfriend a lair do I?"

He starts for the bedroom and feels someone grab his arm.

"Louis, let's not do this now okay. Seriously man."

Louis rips his arm out if his grip and walks down the small hallway to the bedroom. When he opens the door he sees exactly what he expected. Their clothes all over the room. He walks back out to see them with their heads down.

"Damn Eleanor. I was really hoping I wouldn't be calling you a liar today, but I guess I-"

"Hello?"

Everyone's head snapped to the front door. Louis looks at Eleanor and she's looking at him with wide eyes shaking her head.

"Hi, Mrs. Calder. I was just about to leave. I'm sure this lovely guy," He pats Luke's shoulder. "Would absolutely love to come to dinner with you guys tonight being he is."

Louis was cut off by Eleanor speaking. "Louis don't. This is between you and I. Not my parents." She looks at him sternly.

"Oh you fooking my mate behind my back isn't their business." His mouth turns to an 'o' shape and he brings a hand up to his mouth. "Oh, you two weren't supposed to know that. I'm deeply sorry." He gives them a warm smile.

Louis hands Eleanor's mum the bouquet of flowers, "These are for you and Mr. Calder. I don't think we will be seeing each other at all anymore because El and I are unfortunately broken up."

The tears that were threatening to spill finally came flowing down his face as he walked back to Eleanor.

"Good luck at your show tomorrow. I won't be showing up," He turns to Luke. "Don't think you can make anything up. You can continue fooking her since she's now single."

Louis walks out the door and slams it. Not even caring what anybody was going to say or what they are saying now. He runs across the street to his car and almost gets hit. He thinks that would hurt less than what he just witnessed.

When he gets in the car, he sits there for a second. Everything comes rushing down and he starts banging on the steering wheel. The horn was honking and tears were going down his face like a waterslide. He was so furious and disgusted at her.

People were walking by looking at him like he was crazy, but he didn't care. All he cared about at that moment was that his heart just got broken. He broke up with his girlfriend of two years. He wonders how-no why she would do this to him. He thinks back to the years of how happy they've been. Never finding a reason for her to cheat on him.

He thought he gave her everything she ever wanted: clothes, shoes, makeup, jewelry, love, and affection. He guesses not if she felt the need to fuck one of his best mates. He starts the car and drives. He doesn't know where to, but he drives.

An hour or so later he calls up Niall after he was done crying and asks him to heat up some leftover food because he was home.

"Why are you coming home? Aren't you supposed to be out with El and her parents?" He hears Niall say over the phone.

"No fooking shit you fooking idiot. Heat me up some food please and put a movie on or something. It's guys night." He sniffles a bit and wipes his nose.

"Damn..okay yeah, Ed and I will do that right away. I'll unlock the door for you-No Ed, I think he's crying-Sorry yeah okay bye. We'll see you in a few." He was able to hear him talking to Ed in the background.

"Thanks, Niall. See you in a few."

Louis hangs up and turns down his street. He pulls up into the driveway and sits there for a bit. He wasn't ready to go in just yet. The radio was playing in the background and he hears his song come on. He slams it off and takes his keys out of the ignition.

When he gets out the car, he shuts the door quietly and takes a deep breath in and out before walking up to his house. The door was unlocked like Niall said he would do.

He walks in with his head down and goes through the room to the kitchen ignoring the looks from Niall and Ed. He grabs his food and walks back into the living room sitting between his two mates.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ed asks softly but Louis shakes his head no.

"Do you want me to invite Harry? Have him grab some snacks and whatever he eats. I know he is a healthy eater freak right? I don't know. Okay yeah, I'm going to invite him." Niall says getting off the comfy couch to get what Louis assumes is his phone.

Louis laughs lightly and nods his head. "That would be nice. Don't tell him anything's wrong. Just say it's a guys night and he's invited. I don't want to worry him you know."

Niall nods his head in understanding and goes into the kitchen to give Louis and Ed privacy.

"Did you two fight?"

Louis stays silent before saying softly, "Ed, she cheated on me. With Luke of all people! My childhood best friend really!"

Ed pets Louis' head and holds him close. He starts crying again. He knows he is going to have to tell what happened to Niall when he comes back in here.

"Can you tell Niall?" He says through his sobs. "Please, I can't. Just not Harry. He can't know. I was just telling him what an amazing person she was." He chokes on his sobs and buries himself into Ed's chest.

Niall comes back in all happy, but his grin falls when he sees Louis crying.

"Harry is on his way with the snacks. Are you okay Lou? Do I need to call him back?" Niall asks worriedly.

"No, Harry can still come. I don't know how to say this without being so blunt about it. So um, Eleanor was cheating on him with Luke..." He hears Ed tell him.

He moves deeper into Ed's touch and continues crying. He doesn't understand why she had to do that to him.

Niall grabs the plate from his lap and sets it somewhere else. He feels the couch go down and Niall's warm body lean up against his.

They lay like that until the doorbell rings. Niall jumps up and jogs to the door to let Harry in. Louis wipes his eyes of all the tears and hopes that he doesn't notice he was crying.

Harry walks through the living holding up bags of sugary sweets.

"I come bearing snacks for the boys night. Niall, you are so lucky I got money. All of this was almost a hundred dollars. Why did you want me to get so much if it's only the four of us here?"

Harry asks smiling. He looks at Louis and it disappears and turns into confusion and worry. Exactly what Louis didn't want to happen right now. He watched Harry give the bags to Niall. He ends up running off into the kitchen with all the bags with a big cheeky smile.

Harry comes over to them and sits down next to Louis resting his hand on his thigh sending chills through his body.

"Are you okay?"

Harry whispers into his ear giving him more chills. Louis doesn't answer and moves into Harry's arms. He feels Harry's body stiffen and then relaxes a bit hugging him back. He slides in deeper into his hug and stays there not speaking. He doesn't feel like speaking tonight anymore.

"Snacks coming through. I made us each a bowl of chocolate ice cream with all sort of candy and chocolate syrup. Harry don't kill me, you're eating too. You need some meat on those bones boy."

Harry laughs and it vibrates through Louis' body. He feels Harry take his arms off of Louis' back and he whines, like a little child. Which makes Harry laugh again.

"Here take your bowl. You can eat it off me if you want." He feels Harry freeze. "I did not mean it that way wow."

Harry hands him the bowl and Louis gets comfortable in his side. He sets the bowl on his stomach and uses one hand to eat the ice cream.

Niall puts in a movie that they all agree on and Louis watches it until the screen has the credits rolling up. He notices everyone is asleep and takes all the bowls on the table into the kitchen. He hears little footsteps come towards him and so he turns around.

"Are you okay? We can talk about it right now and then never again. I promise. I just want to be able to help you out and comfort you." Harry says quietly.

"No, I'm not okay,"

Louis slides down onto the floor and Harry follows sitting right next to him. He lays his head in Harry's lap and continues talking. So much for not telling him, he thinks.

"Eleanor..she-I went to surprise her with flowers and such early and so I knocked on her apartment door and I heard a dudes voice talking."

He pauses. He loses focus since Harry is running his fingers through his hair and he was fighting the tears.

"Um, so the door opened and I saw one of my mates, just standing there half naked with a towel around his waist and his hair soaking. I was so confused because I knew they were friends but why would he be over you know." Hiccups start to come after every sentence.

"Then she came around the corner in a towel too and it hit me right then and there. She was cheating on me with my best mate from my childhood. How could she do that? Like I thought she loved me. I don't even know how long she was cheating on me for. I was being sarcastic a bit then her parents came into the apartment. I gave them the flowers I bought and left. I was so upset. I don't think I did anything wrong. I love her Harry."

He was crying again and shaking in Harry's lap. He didn't know what to do and Harry wasn't speaking. Which in a way he was glad. He was scared Harry would judge him but he didn't. Harry pulled him up into his lap and cradled him letting him cry everything out. Not saying a word.

When Louis was done crying it was around midnight. Harry stands up with Louis still in his arms. He walks over to the couch to sit back down with the other sleeping boys.

"Can we go sleep in my bed, please? I don't want to wake them right now."

Harry nods and walks up the stairs into his room with no problem. If Louis wasn't so sad and tired he would make a funny remark, but he keeps quiet.

He sets him down on the bed and starts taking off his shoes and pants. Louis watches every move and doesn't do a thing. Harry notices he was staring and blushes. He gives a first real smile since everything happened. He tears his eyes away from Harry's torso and starts to take off his own clothes. By the time he was done Harry was already in bed under the covers. He slips into bed and stares at Harry.

"This may be a weird question since we haven't known each other long, but I feel like I can trust you with my life. Can we uh, cuddle? I know it's a weird request; it helps me feel safe you know."

He sees Harry grin in the dark and opens his arms. Louis scooches right on into his arms and gets comfy.

"I hope you know, I am normally the small spoon. But for tonight, I'll be your big spoon."

Harry whispers into his ear and pulls him close shocking Louis with how warm and toned he is. Louis falls asleep fast when laying in Harry's arms. He listened to his awful snoring which was still soothing.

Louis wakes up still in Harry's arms but facing his chest the next morning. He lays there for a bit feeling the rhythm of his heartbeat. He feels Harry start to move around and hears him yawn.

"Good morning sleepy head," Louis says to the younger boy.

"Good morning Louis." Harry says groggily, "How do you feel about a four-day vacation starting tomorrow? I was talking about it with Niall yesterday while on the phone and I think it's a great idea."

"Do I get to know where we are going?" Louis asks curiously but Harry just grins.

*Harry; at airport*

"Louis, did you pack your passport? You're going to need it if you want to go." He says as they stand in line waiting to give their bags to the people.

"Yes, it's right here. Can I know where we are going yet? You guys tell me to pack all tank and shorts. Where in the world are we going that we couldn't do here in L.A.?" Louis whines.

They were up next and the boys lined up their small suitcases in a row for the lady weighing and taking them. She tells them where to go next and Harry puts an arm around Louis' shoulder.

"One hint," Harry says to Louis. "At this place, we will not be bombarded and will be able to relax."

"That's not a hint you idiot!" Louis pushes Harry off and he stumbles back grinning.

"Aye, you two. No roughhousing. We haven't even made it through security yet." Harry hears Ed say to them and Niall laughing.

They get through all the security and go towards the private jet. Harry lets everyone on first and follows behind Louis.

"So, I'm not finding out where we are going until we get to the airport huh?" Louis asks everyone.

They all nod and Harry smiles back at Louis who has a pouty face on.

"This will a fun trip and we won't have to deal with fans, paparazzi, journalists, anybody. No one will bug us because no one will know us." Harry says while he pulls out his magazine. "I go here a lot when I have free time and want to write new music with my band."

He watches Louis nod and looks out the window.

"I hope you don't mind but I invited Taylor and Liam to come on this trip," Ed says while coming out if the bathroom.

"The more the merrier. Are they meeting us there by any chance?" Louis asks Ed. He nods and sits down.

After many naps and little karaoke sessions, they make it to the designated location. Harry noticed Louis was the most excited when he hears the pilot say they will be landing soon. They all buckle up and listen to the places Louis is guesses they are in.

"You guys suck. Just tell me where we-" Louis gets cut off

"I hope you all enjoy your stay here in Jamaica. You all can unbuckle now. Just wait until the pilot comes out then you guys can gather your stuff together and head on out into the beautiful weather we have today." The flight attendant says to them.

Harry feels a pair of eyes on him and when he turns around he sees Louis having the biggest grin he has ever seen on him.

He smiles back and is about to say something when Louis launches himself at Harry catching him off guard.

"Thank you, Harry. This means a lot." Louis pulls away and gets up when he sees the pilot walking out.

"Let's go get some sun, get drunk, and party!"

Louis moves around everyone and goes towards the door. Harry watches him shake their hands and skip down the steps.

"This is really good for him you know? Getting out if that toxic city and coming here to relax. You aren't going to be doing any writing while we are here right?" Ed asks giving him the knowing look.

"We are here to relax I know, but my writing juices just kick on whenever I'm here. I won't write when we are out doing stuff okay. I promise." Harry says to Ed while carrying his backpack and Louis' bag since he forgot it.

"Good. We are going out tonight after Liam and Taylor get here. How does that sound Ni?"

Ed says the last part over his shoulder so Niall can hear.

"It sounds fantastic. Where are we going out to?" he asks jogging up to them.

Harry continues to watch Louis jumping around and messing with the security guards.

"Don't worry, I know a place you all will love. It's safe for all of us to go to without being recognized. It's like twenty minutes from the place I rented." Harry tells them while following the older boy and the guards.

It takes them about half an hour to get out of the airport and into a car to head to Harry's house. Harry can't stop laughing at how excited Louis is to be here.

"So what's this place called? Do I wear a tank and shorts? Just shorts? What's the deal?" Louis asks while messing around on his phone.

"If you're hoping for a signal, you won't find any. We are blocking out the outside world and having us time Lou." Harry says to him.

"What? No wifi! How am I supposed to live stream and update my fans?" Niall whines from the front seat.

Harry sits in the middle seats with Louis next to him. It was already night and Taylor and Liam should be landing any minute.

"Should've done that before we left the U.S, you idiot!" Louis laughs at him.

Harry feels a nudge in his arm and he looks over and down to a phone that was being handed to him.

'is there really no wifi here?'

Harry looks back at Louis and nods, keeping silent until they get to the house they will be living at for the next few days.

They arrive and Harry is the first to get out of the small car.

"Home sweet home. Oh, how I've missed this beautiful place."

Harry grabs his and Louis' bags out of the trunk and heads towards the house. He sets them down to unlock the door and walk in. It's been about half a year since he last came here and it still looks the same. He smiles and takes the luggage upstairs to their rooms.

"I call the biggest bedroom!" Harry hears Louis yell through the house. He hears footsteps running up the stairs and pass the room he is in.

"The big room is back here Lou. And it's my room unless you want to share it with me. I don't mind sharing."

Louis walks back and Harry sees his little head peek around the corner looking in. He sets the luggage into the closet and starts to walk out.

"Wait, where are you going?" Louis stops him.

"I'm going to go tip the driver. He was nice to us the whole way here."

"Don't worry about it. I tipped him generously. It's my way of paying you back for everything you have done." Louis walks over and hugs Harry's side. "I think Ed said they are meeting us at the club. So we are going to be leaving in a few minutes. We should probably change."

Harry looks down at their outfits and nods his head. They were both in sweats and tee which aren't very presentable at a club.

"Yeah, we should." Harry laughs.

Everyone changes and meets down in the rental car Harry got back at the airport. Ed drove it here so Harry decides he'll drive it to the club.

"I don't drink much so tonight, I will be the designated driver. You guys can get as smashed as you want. Just don't die on me okay?" Ed says from the passenger seat.

Niall and Louis cheer and holler.

"Time to get shit faced. Am I right lads?" Niall throws his hand into the middle of them all. "After three, we all say shit-faced okay? Wait, Ed put a hand in for Harry. Don't need to die before we even get shit faced."

Harry watches them each put a hand in the middle through the rearview mirror.

"One, two, three-" All their hands bounce with every number counted down. "Shit faced!" They all yell.

Harry pulls up into the parking lot five minutes later. Niall jumps out of the car and is in the club before anyone can say anything.

"I guess it's just us two again." Harry looks over at the old boy walking next to him

Harry gives him the goofiest grin, "I guess so, dance partner. You ready to get properly smashed tonight?"

Louis looks ahead for a moment before looking back at him, "I am ready to forget about yesterday for a few days and I have my best mates all here with me. Let's do this."

They walk into the club and the music was pounding. Harry could barely hear a thing but he didn't mind.

Not even two hours later. Harry and Louis were properly smashed dancing around on the dance floor. Louis had girls grinding on him. So Harry started grinding and making out with other men, who were interested at least. He tried to make Louis jealous but realized it wasn't working. So he went and got two more shots. When he turned around Louis was right behind him smiling.

"Follow me!"

He heard Louis yell over the music. Louis had grabbed his arm and pulled him to a corner to what Harry thinks is to talk.

When they get over to the corner, Harry hands Louis the shot and they cheers. Downing the drink really fast.

"S-so I have a question for you S-styles." He pokes Harry's chest and giggles.

"What is it like to kiss another man, Mr. Styles. I saw you making out with those guys and it kind of made me hard if I am honest."

He stares back at Louis in confusion, but he still has a smile on his face.

"I don't know, it's like kissing a girl but instead, sometimes they can have beards and be taller and rougher hands. It can be really hot at times, especially when you're the one in charge and you roam your hands all over the other person's body and grinding up against one another."

Harry breathes out making himself hard thinking about pushing Louis up against the wall and making out with him.

"Would you like to show me, Mr. Styles?"

Harry almost didn't hear what Louis said until it registers.

"I would love too."

Harry sets down the glass and walks up close to Louis. He takes a step back and hits the wall and makes a noise in surprise. Harry sets his hands on his small waist and digs his fingers into them.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this Lou. You're so beautiful and sassy and it just turns me on so much." He whispers into his ear presses his front side to Louis' front and can feel his hard-on. He hears a little moan slip out of Louis' mouth and he grins.

"Oh, you like that huh? What about this?"

Harry connects his lips to Louis' collarbone. He gasps and grips the back of his neck pulling him closer. Harry bites down on his neck a bit and feels Louis pull on his hair. He lifts his lips and smiles at what he had just made. He licks the love-bite and then blows on it. He feels Louis shiver under his touch.

"Do you want me to do the same thing here?" Harry lick at Louis' bottom lip and he nods. "Good because I really would love to do this." He bites down softly at his bottom lip and pulls it with his teeth.

When he lets go, Louis moans again. "H-harry p-please.."

Harry doesn't need to be told twice. He smashes his lips down onto Louis' until he bruises them. Soft moans were let out as Harry moves his head back.

He lifts Louis up and wraps his legs around his waist and grabs at his arse leaning against the wall to help support them. Louis moans into Harry's mouth when he connects their lips together. He palms Louis' arse and he slides his tongue across his bottom lip. He feels his mouth open a little and just goes for it. He sticks his tongue in Louis' mouth and all he could taste was the sweetness of alcohol.

Harry pulls away from Louis and sets him down when reality hits him up alongside the head, or as they like to call him, Ed Sheeran.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so terribly sorry this took so long to update!! school got in the way and I had lost motivation halfway through it, but luckily my friends helped me and now here it is!! Enjoy!!

*Harry*

Ed drags him out of the club by the arm. Harry stumbles as they go through the crowd of drunk sweaty people. When they get outside, Ed pushes him up against the cool wall and starts throwing questions at him.

"What the fuck Harry? Why was your tongue down Louis' throat? Did you push yourself onto him while he is drunk? How could you? He and Eleanor just fucking broke up and you think you can swoop right on in and make out with him to make him like you? He's in a fragile state and isn't thinking straight."

Harry shakes his head with wide eyes.

"No! No, I would never push myself onto Louis! Never! I love him, Ed, I would never do something like that! You don't understand okay. He was saying things and then I said things and then it happened all too fast to even fully understand what was happening. Please don't hate me, Ed. Please!"

He throws his arms around Ed's neck and sobs into it. He feels so guilty that he even let himself do that.

"Hey? Is Harry okay?" He hears that soft worried voice say from afar. He whips his head to the voice and sees Louis standing there with his hands behind his back, clothes and hair all messed up, and from what Harry can see, bruised lips. He looks back at Ed and shakes his head.

"No, I-I'm gonna go back to the house," He looks to Louis with sad eyes, "um, yeah, so I'll see you guys later. I'm gonna walk to get some fresh air."

Louis looks at him confused and goes towards him with a hand reaching out. He sucks in and takes a step back. He sees Louis' face fall and he immediately regrets it.

"Okay yeah. S-so I'm gonna go back now. Tell the others I went back to the house and that I'm okay. I have my phone on me." He pats his pocket and starts walking off. He doesn't want to hear what else Ed has to say tonight.

He looks both ways before crossing the street even though it is past midnight probably. Harry just wants to go home and lay in bed and never have to think about what happened ever again.

It takes Harry about a half hour before he gets back to the dark and empty house. He unlocks the front door and shuts it quietly.

On his way home, he is pretty sure he sobered up. He doesn't care that he might smell. He doesn't care that he isn't doing his routine. All he cares about is that he might have just fucked up his friendship with Louis if they remember in the morning.

Harry scrambles to take off his clothes and crawls into bed on his side, which is the opposite side since the first night Louis stayed over but doesn't mind it much though. He sets his phone on his nightstand and rolls over and shuts his eyes.

When he wakes up in the morning he feels warm and cozy with a major headache. He tries to move but a weight was keeping him down. He slowly opens one eye and sees Louis' body half on his with his arms wrapped around his waist.

Harry sucks in a breath and tries not to move when Louis starts to roll around a bit. Everything from last night comes rushing back to his mind and he is completely horrified at what he did.

He lightly moved Louis off his chest and moves backward without looking. He hears a thud before it registers that he fell on the floor. He lays there in silence not moving again listening for a sign that Louis woke up. When he doesn't hear anything he pops his head up to look at the bed.

That's when blue met green.

"Hi." His rough morning voice could muster out.

Louis smiles and his eyes crinkle on the sides and Harry watches in awe, wishing he could wake up to that face forever and last night never happened, but it did.

He stands up and starts looking through his clothes frantically trying to find a shirt and some shorts to put on. He normally feels comfortable just walking around in his boxers but he's ashamed of last night.

He grabs his pink button-up, an undershirt, and some swim shorts and walks out of the room without looking back. He probably hurt Louis and he feels terrible for that, but he can't look at him without thinking of their make-out session.

Harry puts the undershirt and button-up on, then the shorts. He sees Ed at the table and immediately regrets coming downstairs. He now wishes he stayed in bed with Louis wanting that more than the talk he's about to receive.

He walks into the kitchen and starts grabbing the pans and spatulas he needs for breakfast. He grabs ten or so eggs, the package of bacon, and some bread. He doesn't look Ed's way once while gathering all the stuff he needs.

"Are we going to talk about it?" Ed says.

Harry turns around startled and sees Ed leaning against the counter.

He pretends to act dumb, "Talk about what?"

He turns back to the hit stove and starts to make french toast, Louis' favorite.

"Last night? Do you know what happened last night? You ended up walking home."

He can tell Ed is cautiously saying this not wanting to start an argument.

"I remember walking home but nothing else. So can we please not talk about it, Ed. If I walked home, I know I fucked up so please I beg you, I don't want to talk about how much of a fuck up I am this early."

He hears Ed sigh and pats his shoulder, "Okay, but you fucked up big time and I hope for your sake that no one else saw was I had witnessed and that he doesn't remember like you do." He whispers the last part when footsteps were heard.

"Hi Lou, how do you like your eggs?" Harry smiles and says to him as he sees him walk down the stairs.

"Scrambled please." He doesn't smile back and goes outside in Harry's lilac jumper. He's horrified to think Louis remembers last night.

"Okay.." He turns around and continues to cook the food.

"Good morning!" A high pitched voice says running down the stairs. "Oh, boy does it smell good down here doesn't it Ni."

"Tay!" Harry turns around with the biggest smile on his face this morning. "How was last night? I know I didn't see you yesterday at the club. Sorry about that. I'll make it up tonight when we go out again!"

"We're going out again?" Niall pops up from behind him munching on some bacon. Harry slaps his hand.

"Of course we are. Didn't come out here to just sit around all day and mope. We came to have fun and forget about the place we call home for a bit. Is that all right?" Harry points the spatula at Niall with a hand on his hip.

"Yes, mum." He quickly grabs the bacon back and runs off laughing like a maniac.

Harry just shakes his head and turns back to Taylor now pointing the spatula at her, "We have so much to catch up on and I need your help with something while we are both here and not busy."

"Got it. Should I go wake up Liam? He partied a bit too hard last night. Might've brought someone home, not exactly sure." She says jutting a thumb back to the stairs.

"No, let the boy sleep in. If he gets mad for not being woken up then oh well." He smiles and goes back to his food.

He puts the eggs in a bowl, the finished bacon onto a plate, and takes down six plates for everyone putting two pieces of french toast on each plate.

"Breakfast is ready." He tells everyone. He quickly puts a scoop of eggs on two plates and grabs four pieces of bacon and two forks.

"I'll be outside, so I'll be back in a few minutes." He says to no one specifically, but Ed gives him a look.

He feels as if he was being burned with the stare so he turns around and walks out the door looking around to find a lilac jumper he never packed up for this trip.

He notices the small figure he was looking for on the beach so he walks over and sits next to him. He watches Louis from the corner of his eye not even fazed that Harry came out here.

"I made you a plate," He holds the plate to Louis and he takes it. "I'm sorry about this morning. I-"

"I know what happened." Louis blurts out taking Harry by surprise.

"Lou, what are you talking about? What happened?" Harry asks slowly feeling sick to his stomach.

"Last night. I remember. I don't exactly know how since I was drunk of my face; I remember bits and pieces of what happened and I know you and Ed were talking about it this morning. You don't have to pretend you don't remember. You weren't as drunk as me so of course, you'll reme-"

"Please don't hate me, Lou. Please, it won't happen again. I don't know what I was thinking. It was the alcohol. I would have never done that to you. Louis, I'm so so sorry."

Harry sets down his food and starts crying. His nightmare came true. He remembers what happened between them and he must feel disgusting to ever had done that.

"Why would I hate you? We were both drunk Harry. Shit happens you know. I don't hate you. I could never. I think it would hurt me more to hate you than you think H." Louis says gently with his hand on Harry's wrist.

"I don't know. I just thought you got out of a relationship and the next thing you know you're making out with me in a dark dirty club." Harry wipes the tears rolling down his face and looks over at Louis.

"We made out?"

Those three words killed him. Were they not talking about the same thing? Harry goes ghost and almost faints.

He sees Louis start dying of laughter before hearing, "Harry I'm fucking with you. I know we made out. Please don't die on me."

"Lou! I nearly just died. You can not do that. Oh my god. I need to go into the water. I'll be back."

Harry gets up and walks into the water and falls face first letting the cold water surround him. He doesn't believe what he just heard. Louis knows and isn't mad at him. He doesn't know if he should feel relieved or worried.

He gets up and looks back Louis who was sitting there in the sand eating his breakfast calmly. He tugs his shirts off and throws them to the ground behind Louis. He sits back down and grabs his food again.

"So....the weather?" Harry asks with a cheeky smile towards him.

"It's nice. Wish it was a bit warmer in the mornings though."

"You know the heater is on inside right? Like it's warmer in there. Why are you sitting out here anyway?" Harry asks.

"Well, I wanted to think about things. Especially after last night. What if...Harry, I'm not coming out to you but what if I'm bisexual?"

Harry chokes on his food and looks at Louis like he was crazy not believing anything this morning.

"Well, um, if you aren't exactly sure about, you know, your sexuality, you can use the term queer. It's like an umbrella term for most of the community." He says after choking.

"Oh okay. That makes a little sense." He sees Louis smile to himself and Harry doesn't say anything else after.

"Hey, are you two losers coming inside anytime soon? We want to go out and get more alcohol, but also wanted to see if we could borrow the keys to go get it." Niall flashes his grin and Harry looks over at Louis.

"Nialler, not even going to invite us on this little trip you've made up." He hears Louis say.

"Um- no uh Ed said to give you two some space? Whatever that means. Okay but yeah, where are the keys Harry," He says from above them already dressed. "We are all waiting for you to tell us."

"You mean to tell you and I don't know where they are. Ed drove you guys home. Yes, you guys can go, you don't have to ask me to use it you, idiot."

He throws some sand up at Niall and turns around. Next thing he knows he gets a bunch of sand kicked onto him and an Irish lad is running away in a heartbeat. Louis was laughing next to him.

"Oh, you think this is funny now don't you? What if I did this?"

Louis watches him carefully while Harry gets up and pretends to walk away. He turns back and picks Louis up under his legs and shoulders running to the cold clear water.

"Harry no! Don't ruin the jum-" Harry tosses him into the water. "Fooking hell mate! No! The jumper." Louis fake cries when he jumps up out of the water.

"It was so warm and comfy. How dare you!"

Louis tackles him back into the water catching him off guard. They were both dying of laughter when they get up. Harry grabs each of Louis' wrists and stops him from splashing around in the water.

"It's a bit early for this don't you think Lou?" He asks out of breath.

"No, I don't think so." He wraps his ankles around the back of Harry's legs and spread them making him fall backward.

"How many time are you going to fall because of me Harry?" Louis asks when he comes up.

He shakes his head to get some of the water out of his hair.

"Way more than you think." He says without thinking.

"What?" Louis asks looking at him.

"Ya know, I'm queer, you're questioning. Maybe not the right time to joke." He says quickly trying to cover his tracks.

"Wait I thought I would be queer too?" He asks without further pushing what he said.

"Well yeah, but I was saying questioning because you are questioning. I said it so you weren't confused. But I see you're still confused. Sorry." He looks down at the water and plays with Louis' wrists in his larger hands.

"No that's okay. I like questioning better. Not that I don't like the word queer, it's just a better word for me."

"Okay," Harry says still looking down at Louis' wrists.

"Hey, I'm not offended or anything. Who wouldn't want this piece of ass?" He slips his hand out of Harry's grasp and slaps his ass making him laugh.

"I guess you're right. I know I would." He holds his hands up in defense biting his lip.

"Shut up. Now you're going to get it." He sees Louis jump out and moves before he can land on him.

"Only if you can catch me!" He starts awkwardly running through the water towards land.

He makes it with Louis right on his tail. He makes a sharp left and loops around running behind Louis. He tackles down into the sand. Louis squirms and wales underneath his body. He grabs his wrists again and holds them above his head. He holds Louis' bottom half down by sitting on his thighs.

"So much for catching me. It looks like I caught you instead." He smirks down at his shocked face. Louis' face goes from shocked into a smirk and Harry cocks his head sideways.

He watches Louis bring his head up to Harry's and is confused until Louis' lips crash onto his. He doesn't think and kisses back. He lets go of one hand and moves it down to Louis' waist. Louis moves his lips away and looks at Harry.

"You know, I woke up to a little surprise this morning. Besides you on the floor and leaving me making me sad."

He moves the sweater off his collar. There was a nice dark purple love-bite laying on his delicate tan skin.

He runs a finger over the mark and feels Louis shudder under his touch. "I left this? I don't remember doing this. I'm sorry Lou-"

Louis brings him back down onto his lips and they make out right there on the private beach.

"It's okay. I like it. This may be too soon, but it's a really nice distraction. From everything." Louis smiles and Harry looks down at him trying not to show how hurt he was by that.

"Well, I'm glad I can be your distraction from everything." He goes back down and kisses him lightly on the lips.

He moves his hands to the hems of the sweater. "Lift." He says into Louis' mouth.

He feels Louis arch his back and he quickly removes the jumper with only one second of leaving his lips. His hands roam over Louis' body, learning every piece of it to remember how it feels when he is no longer a distraction.

Louis' hands were no longer being held so he feels them running through his hair trying to pull him down more if it was possible.

Harry lifts his head and moves down to his neck and licks over the mark he left the night before. He lightly blows over it and he shudders again making him smirk at the thought of the control he holds.

He slowly kisses Louis' neck making his way to the other collarbone to leave another mark so he can claim him in a way no one else can at the moment. He hears Louis suck in as he starts to suck and lick in the right spot.

When he releases, he makes a big popping sound with his mouth and blows down on this mark. He's proud of what he's done and looks at Louis in the eyes.

Lust. Distraction. That's all this is. Harry has to remember that.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay? Did I do something wrong?" Louis asks starting to sit up.

"Oh no, I was just thinking. That's all don't worry." He kisses Louis' lips again pulling him close. "You're fine."

Louis bites his lip and pulls it away earning a moan to escape from Harry's lip. He didn't realize how turned on Louis was until he rolled his hips up against his stomach. Harry immediately pulls away.

"I may be your distraction, for now, Lou, but I don't want to be the one to move to fast. Especially you. I don't want you doing something you're going to regret."

Louis flips them so he was on top and it surprises Harry.

"I want to make this last as long as you allow it. I would never push you H. Who knows I might actually enjoy this later on." He smiles down.

"Your boner says you're enjoying this now so.." He watches Louis' face shade pink and goes up onto his elbows. "I won't lie, yeah it hurts to be a distraction, but I don't mind making out with you. You're kind of hot I guess." He smirks.

He snakes his hands around Louis' neck to bring him down to kiss again.

"Shut up and don't speak. Just let it happen, Lou. If this is what you want to do then let's do it." He watches Louis smile and kisses him back this time.

"Okay." He lays down on top of Harry and plays with his hair. Harry kisses his shoulders and makes his way up to his lips. He bites down hard on Louis' bottom and pulls on it like Louis did before. He grinds down on him and a moan escapes from both of them.

Harry leans back on the ground and moves his hands to Louis' waist messing around with the hem of the boxers he was wearing. He pulled them back and let go making a snapping sound against the bare skin.

He gets a glare and smiles back, "Oops? Forgive me?"

"You idiot." Louis sits up on Harry's waist and he sucks in a breath hoping nothing happens. "Can you teach me how to, um, give one of these? I never tried." Harry could tell he was shy.

"You've never given one? What about..her?" He shakes his head and Harry feels bad for him.

"Okay so, I guess, all you do..this might be easier to show and explain to you instead of just explaining. If that's fine with you." Harry says while sitting up to be Louis' height.

"Yeah okay."

He leans into Louis' lips breathing heavily. He doesn't know why, but he was nervous to do this.

"First, you start kissing," He kisses Louis lips lightly a few times. "You want to build up the tension, get the other person hot, you know." They make out for a few seconds.

"Next, know your spot. It could be anywhere. It could be here," He leaves a faint kiss at the base of his throat, "or here," lightly licking the older mark.

"When you find your spot, just lightly suck like this," He sucks right below his Adam's apple and feels Louis gulp. He smiles a bit.

"Don't suck for too long though. It can cause pain. Oh and watch the teeth. Don't bite hard. That shit will hurt." He hears Louis laugh from above.

"Make sure the spot is wet a bit. Don't want to be sucking dry skin." He leans back and sucks a little more to make sure it gets dark. "That's basically it I guess. Wow, three hickeys in less than a day. You're wild." He jokes around with Louis.

"It's that easy?" He asks. Harry nods and leans back looking at Louis' neck and collar bones. "Do you mind if I try on you?"

His smile is small and nods again. Louis leans in carefully to his lips.

"We're back!" Harry hears Niall yell from somewhere behind them. He falls back and Louis rushes off of him grabbing the sweater to put it on.

"What a cock block," Harry whispers and grabs his clothes following behind Louis to the house. He wants to say sorry, but he doesn't know what he would be sorry for.

"What did you guys get?" Louis asks to hold his hand up to his neck hiding the marks.

"The good stuff. I thought maybe we can just stay here tonight and go wild and not have to worry about driving back here ya know. Everyone can get smashed, including you Ed." Niall points at him and laughs.

"Okay yeah, I'll get smashed with you lots tonight."

"Yes! Good. Now, what are we supposed to do all day? There's not much around him since we are in our own private little world." Niall asks Harry.

"Well, we have our own private little world like you said. We have a little private beach. Why not just hang out there and have some fun drinking yeah?"

He looks around at everyone who was looking back at Niall.

"Yeah, that works with me. What about you Lou? You up for drinking in the water and soaking up some sun?" Ed speaks up.

"Seems legit. I'm down for anything really. I'll go change into something different. Harry and I got in the water while you guys were gone. I don't think this is an appropriate outfit to wear." He looks over at Louis holding his arms out to show off what he was wearing.

"Yeah, I'll throw our clothes into the washer. I say meet out on the beach in twenty?" He looks around again and everyone was nodding.

They all go upstairs into their separate rooms. Harry was the last to go up behind Louis. The jumper was dripping everywhere and he stifles a laugh. Louis looks down at him and he stops showing a grin.

"I got my eyes on you." He pokes his chest and continues up.

"You're dripping water everywhere. You might want to take the jumper off love." Harry tugs up on the hem.

Louis lets him take it off when they get into the room. Harry watches Louis shut the door with his foot and lean against it.

"Can we start where we left off? We have twenty minutes until we have to meet up with them." He watches Louis look at him with puppy dog eyes.

He wraps his arms around Louis' waist pulling him close, "I'm all for it don't get me wrong, but don't you think everyone will think something is up?"

"They can think all they want, I don't care. We are here to not think about everyone but ourselves are we not?" He smiles up at Harry.

Harry takes a moment to think and sits down on the edge of the bed. He pulls Louis down with him onto his lap with his hand holding him from moving. They were eye to eye and all Harry could think about was how blue his eyes were in the semi-lit room.

He looks down at his lips back up to his eyes. He leans forward to kiss Louis, but he can feel him lean back and sees him smirking.

"I'm going to take that as a yes then." He laughs before leaning in to do what Harry was doing.

"Knock knock!" Louis throws his head back in annoyance, "We are heading down now if you guys wanna come with!"

"Got it, Tay-!" Louis cuts him off and kisses him.

"Okay? See you guys down there!" She replies.

He hears her walk away and continues to kiss Louis back. He feels Louis gracefully grind his hips on his waist and it drives him wild.

Louis leaves light kisses tracing his jaw and down his neck. He starts to suck on his collarbone catching Harry off guard.

"Lou," He moans out. He leans back and falls onto the bed and Louis comes with having all his weight on him.

Harry has no idea what to do besides enjoy the feeling Louis is giving him. He wants to thrust but he knows it's too soon and doesn't want to scare Louis.

He feels his teeth sink into his skin and as much as he knows it should hurt, he was even more turned on.

"God damn it, Lou, I'm hard as fuck. You're going to make me go out like this?"

He doesn't answer right away and kisses the spot one more time before sitting up.

"Yes, I am actually. Now hurry up you idiot. We got some friends waiting on us down at the water."

Louis pokes at Harry's chest and starts to slide off of his lap. He goes to his bag of clothes looking for his shorts.

"Lou, you're so mean, how could you?" He props himself up and looks at Louis from behind. "Have I ever told you-you have a nice ass? Like wow, it's there and you're wow and wow. I'm speechless."

He just stares at him soaking in every second of it.

"Stop staring, I'm about to change. And I know my arse is amazing."

Harry rolls over to face the bed and groans when he feels the pain shoot up. He hears Louis laugh and takes his body in short shorts all in not knowing when he'll see this again.

"Come here," He gets up and meets him halfway wrapping his arms around his waist and picking Louis up by his butt. "I'm very turned on right now and these shorts are not going to help I hope you know that." He whispers seductively into his ear.

"Yes I know, now get changed. I packed these for you. I thought they would look dashing." He winks and wiggles out of Harry's arms smirking.

"Fine, you win Tommo." He holds his hands up with his head down and eyes looking up at Louis with pouty lips. "Can I get a kiss before you leave though?"

"One kiss. And then you need to get those shorts on. Deal?" He puts his hands on his hips waiting for an answer, but Harry doesn't give him one.

He goes in for the kiss pulling him by the arms to keep him close. He hears him laughing in his throat fighting his grip but melts into it once Harry softens it and moves it to his waist.

Before Harry can make it hotter, Louis pulls away and runs for the door. He opens it and slams the door once he's out.

"Get dressed! Maybe we can have fun in the water H!" He hears from the other side and sighs in defeat with a smile on his face.

Harry grabs the shorts Louis packed for him and throws them back towards the bag. He searches for different shorts. That's when he notices there are no other shorts. Louis took them all out and replaced them with the yellow ones.

He snatches them and starts to change into them, also putting his blue button up on with a white undershirt.

He walks over to his side of the bed and pulls out his writing journal from the drawer and grabs the pen next to it.

He doesn't know where it came from, but Harry got inspiration and started jotting down lyrics.

"I built you a house from a broken home, I wrote you a song with the words you spoke, took me some time, I figured it out, how to fix up a heart that she let down."

There was a the door and caused Harry to jump.

"Yeah?" He asked out.

"You almost done in there pretty boy?" The door open and Louis pops his head in. "Oh, you're writing something. What is it? Can I know?" He walks closer trying to look at his journal.

"Oh um it was just something that came to mind. Just a few lyrics. I'm gonna ask Niall for some help with it when we get back home. I didn't want to forget it while we were here." He closes the book before Louis can get a peak of what it said.

He looks up at Louis with a smile and sets it back into the drawer. He stands up and throws an arm around Louis' shoulders and leads him out of the room."

"Now, I think we have some friends waiting for us. Let's go."

*Louis*

"You and Harry are pretty close huh?" He hears Taylor say from behind him as he was talking to Ed.

She lays out her towel on the chair on the opposite side of him and grabs her sunscreen. He watches Harry like a hawk while he messes around with Liam in the water.

"You watch him like he's going to disappear too I see. Jealous much?"

He snaps his head toward her and sees her smirking at him.

"I do not watch him like that and I am not jealous. What makes you say all that?" He asks curiously to her.

"Oh, nothing. Just that he does the same to you when you aren't looking," She tilts her head back to the water and sees him staring back at him. "You should know, he talks about you a lot too. It's like he's head over heels for you or something."

He smiles at Harry when he heard the last part thinking that it would be cute if that was true. He then realizes that it would be horrible because what if it was true and what he said earlier hurt Harry.

"Ha yeah, it's like that or something." He frowns.

He sees Harry look confused and walk out of the water towards the three of them.

"What the fuck Tay?" Ed says through gritted teeth to her before Harry gets close enough.

He leans down next to his ear and whispers, "Is everything okay?" Louis just nods his head.

He scoots down a bit so Harry can get behind him. Louis waits for him to get comfy in the chair. He lays back in between his legs resting on his head on Harry's chest.

"So the weather?" Harry asks when no one would speak.

"It's absolutely wonderful. I love how hot it is and these drink. Niall is amazing at making them. I need to take a dip in the water or I'm going to die from the heat."

Taylor gets up and runs carefully to the water before anyone can reply to her.

"Is she drunk?" Harry asks out.

Louis and Ed both nod their heads.

"Ah makes sense. She wasn't bothering you was she? I know she can talk a lot when she's drunk and around new people."

He looks up at Harry and smiles, "No not a lot. She just said some things that had me thinking is all."

"That's my cue to leave and dip in the water. Have fun boys." Ed grabs his drink and walks down to the water where everyone else was.

"Thanks, Ed!" He yells out sarcastically. Ed sends him a thumbs up.

He didn't want to talk about it but he knows he's going to have to now.

"What was that about? What did she say? Oh, no was it something about me? She goes around and says so many embarrassing things to my friends she's never met." Harry blurts out fast.

"No, it's nothing embarrassing. She had said the way you watched me looked like you were head over heels for me or something."

Harry spits out Louis' drink out to the side.

"She said that?" He chuckles nervously, "Uh, did you um believe her?"

He just shrugs, "I don't know that's why I'm thinking about it. Harry, you know if you do I won't be mad at you. I'll be mad at myself because I basically said us fooling around is a distraction. I don't want to hurt you-you know that? We can always stop and just be friends."

He turns around and sits on his knees looking at Harry. He was bitting his lip.

"Okay, so, she basically called me out. I do like you Lou. I care so much about you. That's why I didn't really say anything. It hurts being a distraction like I said, but if it helps you then I'm okay with it. I shouldn't be but I am. If you want to stop knowing I like you like that then we can stop and I'll take a step back." Louis crawls towards him and connects their lips.

He can feel Harry hesitate at first but then melts into his lips. Harry rests his hand on Louis' lower back and grabs his arm. He doesn't know why, but he has never felt happier than at this moment. He pulls away for a second.

"You are an amazing person and I really don't deserve you and your luscious lips, you beautiful idiot." He smiles and kisses him again.

"I think they are watching," Harry says pulling away.

"Let them watch. I don't care. Just kiss me you fool."

This time Harry connects their lips and pulls him as close as possible. Louis doesn't want this moment to end but something was still eating at him inside.

He doesn't know if it's because of them making out these past two days but he thinks he actually likes Harry. As in like-like Harry. He doesn't understand since it's been less than a week since he and Eleanor broke up.

"Hey so we were talking down there and, oh are you two busy eating each other faces off?" Taylor says walking up to them dripping with water.

"As a matter of fact, we are." He states kissing Harry one more time before smirking down at him.

"Sorry, what's up? What were you guys talking about?" Harry says as Louis gets comfy laying on his chest and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Club. We want to party together tonight and not go off on our own since we are all here you know." She takes a sip of her drink.

"I'm actually cool with that. What about you Lou?" He asks him rubbing his back warmly.

A noise that sounded like a purr came out before he could speak.

"Um yeah, that would be fine with me. What time are you three thinking to leave? It's what, six already?" He says to Taylor.

"We were thinking maybe in an hour or two. Get there before others do and just have some fun. Ed said that he would be our designated driver again."

He nods to what she was telling them and liking the information given.

"It's a deal. Get leave in an hour and a half to get shit faced again. I'm definitely down for that since I haven't drunk much so far." He closes his eyes. "I think I'm going to take a little nap first. Wake me up in thirty." Louis says.

"I guess we are taking a nap. We will be ready before we leave don't worry. I'll make sure of it."

Harry pets his hair and he starts to doze off to Harry's scent mixed with the ocean, the sound of the waves crashing, and the thudding of Harry's heart.

"Okay, I'll let the others know it's a go. Boys!"

He doesn't need to see knowing shes swaying side to side running to them.

"Are you really going to take a nap on me? It's like a hundred degrees out here. We are gonna get a funky tan Lou." He hears him say.

"Shh, it's nap time. Go to sleep. Set an alarm," was the last thing he said before dozing off completely.

He wakes up in bed but still on Harry's chest.

"Good afternoon sunshine. I was just about to wake you up. It's time to start getting ready. Sit up."

Louis sits up and rubs his eyes. He lays back down next to Harry and stretches his body in all different directions.

He flinched closed when Harry starts tickling his side.

"I'm up! I'm up! I'm just stretching!" He laughs out. "Stop it, Harry!"

He stops and rolls out of bed watching cool down and be out of breath.

"How dare you. That was so uncalled for." He tosses the pillow under him when Harry turns around. It hits the back of his head and starts laughing again.

Harry shakes his head laughing while grabbing his clothes.

"Do you know how much of a cuddler you are? As soon as I set you in bed and got in next to you, you attached to my side and didn't leave once. It's crazy."

Louis blushes and plays with the blanket, "Sorry. I didn't know I was that bad sorry."

"I didn't say it was bad Lou. I was just pointing out. I do love a good cuddle and you sir are great at giving them." He smiles and goes to the end of the bed to change.

Louis watches his stomach move around while he put on his shirt and shorts on. He didn't notice Harry was smiling down at him until he cleared his throat.

"Shit sorry uh, yeah so I'm going to change now."

He rolls out of bed and walks to the closet with their suitcases in it. He grabs a simple white tee and some shorts. He also grabs his white vans and low rise socks.

Louis gets dressed while Harry laid in bed writing down in his handy dandy journal. As much as Louis wanted to know what was being written down, he didn't ask.

"Are you two ready to go?" Niall asks through the door. "Or are you two eating one another's face again like Taylor told us?"

"If you like that kind of stuff, we can Niall. I wouldn't mind being watched. Would you Harry?"

"If it's your face I'm eating then I don't mind at all." Harry makes kissy noises making him laugh.

"You two are fucking gross. Just get out here so we can go please." Niall whines.

They shuffle around the room gathering their stuff they are bringing and open the door to go downstairs.

"Finally you two come down here. Were you two fucking or something? It's time to go." Liam says laughing.

"What's so funny? What if we were huh? Would you be laughing then?" Louis glares at Liam.

"No! I'm sorry it was just a joke. I didn't mean to offend you." He quiets down and walks outside to the car.

They all make their way to the car. Harry takes the keys from Ed and hops in the front seat and he takes the passenger.

He looks back at Liam, "Mate I was just fookin with ya, it's okay. Cheer up, we are all about to get hammered."

Everyone in the car cheers.

They pull up to the club and all walk in one by one showing their ID to the man at the door.

"First three round of shots are on me. No arguments please."

He watches Harry go up to the bar and buy the shots for everyone. He comes back with a smile on his face and makes Louis' insides take a tumble.

"I bought three rounds worth of shots and three cups of water for you, Ed! We all down all three shots then go out and dance until our bodies hurt!" He yells.

Louis sees someone walk over with a tray of fifteen shot glasses and three cups of water.

"Thank you!" Louis yells over the music.

The man waves his hand as in you're welcome and walks away. Louis turns back to the group.

"On the count of three, we drink. The last one to finish has to go embarrass themselves out on the dance floor." Niall says to everyone.

"Deal." They say in unison.

"One. Two. Three!"

He downs all three shots before everyone else and he thanks all the times he's partied before. He's glad he won't be the one to embarrass himself tonight.

He looks around and sees that Taylor was the last to finish. Everyone started laughing including herself.

"Time to embarrass yourself! Go do whatever in the middle of the dance floor Tay!" Harry yells while laughing with his hand on his stomach.

"I'm going!"

He watches her jog out to the dance floor and start doing some weird unexplainable dance moves, then does the worm and finally the robot.

Everyone including himself was just dying. He's loving tonight but last night will probably be the best night here he believes.

They all go to the dance floor and have the time of their lives not giving a fuck about if anyone was watching.

The only person Louis watched was Harry dancing with Taylor. It's not that he didn't like her, but he didn't like how close they were. He watched how close they danced together and it made his stomach upset.

He slowly made his way to Harry and was lightly grinding on the back of him. He felt two large hands grip his waist and pull him close enough to feel a bulge. He squeaks.

"Am I blind or do I see a jealous Louis?" He says roughly into his ear.

"You're blind Mr. Styles. I-Louis Tomlinson does not get jealous." He says and his voice shakes.

"Well, then I guess you wouldn't mind me dancing with Taylor then." He moves away and Louis' backside goes cold.

"Don't you dare." He snaps around grabbing Harry's wrist.

"Oh someone is jealous. All you have to do is say it then I'm yours, Mr. Tomlinson." He smirks down at him and Louis growls.

"Don't dance with her. Please?" He asks through his teeth.

"Nope. Goodbye Louis. See you in a bit." He pulls away and starts walking to where Taylor was dancing.

"Fine you idiot! I'm jealous and I want all the attention!"

The music had stopped right as he was yelling that. Everyone had heard him and he went red. Harry walks back over to him and snakes his arms around his back and pulls him in.

"Wow, you didn't have to tell everyone, Lou. But I'm glad everyone knows." He says into his neck.

He kisses up and down and Louis feels his knees go weak. He starts falling but Harry holds him up.

"Oh, so you're falling for me now, aren't you. I don't think it's the right time for that."

He moves his shirt off his shoulder and bites down on it slightly earning a moan to come out.

"Harry we can't do this here again." He moans turning around and attaching his lips to Harry's.

"You're right. When we leave we will continue at the house or on the beach or wherever you want. I'm down."

His hands travel down to his ass and squeeze, "Again not here Harry. Don't want to cause a scene do we?"

"I don't care what other people see or think. I'm here with you and nobody else."

"I hate you so much fook."

Louis leads them to a corner and pushes him up against the wall. He stares at Harry who was smiling down at him.

"Wipe that smile off your face Styles."

"Why don't you make me?" Harry pulls him close and their lips connect.

"There you guys are. What happened to no going off on our own." Taylor asked with her drunk high pitched voice.

Harry pulls away and groans as she gets closer.

"Tay, we were in the middle of something. What is it?" Harry whines.

He squeezes his sides to let him know its okay.

"We wanted a picture with you. If that's okay with lover boy here." She glares at him.

"Oh yeah, of course, it's fine with me. Why wouldn't it be? It's not like we were do anything important ya know." He rolls his eyes and starts walking back to the group.

"Yay!" He couldn't tell if she didn't catch the sarcasm or just ignored it.

"Tay, we will be there in a second. Let me talk to Lou real quick yeah?" He hears Harry say.

He turns around and sees him smiling and Taylor nodding. She walks away and he walks back to him.

"Where did we leave off?" He hummed against his lips.

Louis grabs his face and hovers over Harry's lips

"You kissed me and I loved it." He kisses him back push them against the wall.

He feels Harry lick his bottom lip and he opens his mouth enough for him to slide his tongue in.

Louis' hand made its way down to Harry's bulge and he palms him through his shorts.

"Fuck Lou. Oh my god." Harry moans out. "You're going to make me cum in my pants by doing that. Fuck." He sucks in a breath when Louis gives a light squeeze.

Harry flips them so he was against the wall now. He smiles up at him and sees his pupils blown. He had never seen Harry like this before and he was loving it.

"I want you, Lou. You have no idea but I'm a gentleman and I can wait until you're ready." He huffs out as Louis continues to palm him. "What I want to do right now though is show you what it's like to get a real blowjob."

He pauses and feels his heart beat faster. Harry leans in and kisses him hard until he was out of breath.

"I'd love it if you would just wait." He says into Harry's ear.

"You would?" He pulls away looking into his eyes. "Are you sure Lou?"

He nods his head and leads them back to the group.

"Thanks for the boner. Now I have to take a photo with one." He grabs his hand and follows.

His heart flutters and he doesn't know what it means.

"We need more shots. Let's get some before taking the picture. And for your boner, I would help but I don't know what to do without making you cum in your shorts love."

"There's nothing. I have to deal with it until we get back to the house." Harry says fixing his shorts.

"I could maybe give you a quickie in the club bathroom, but that might not be the best first time huh."

He looks back at Harry to see him with his eyes bugging out.

"It may not be the best spot for you to give a quickie but if you're down I'm down."

They stroll up to the counter and order five shots. He pays for it and grabs two and Harry grabs three making their way to the group.

"I bought more shots for us. You're welcome." Louis says as he gives Liam the other shot. He turns to see Harry giving Taylor and Niall the other shots.

"To Jamaica!"

They all clink glasses and down the shot.

"So what about this photo?" He asks setting the glass on the small table.

"Oh, I wanted to take a picture with Harry and Ed for my scrapbook. Can you take it, Lou?" Taylor asks handing him her phone.

"I'm sorry only Harry can call me Lou," He sasses her but she doesn't catch on. "But sure I can take it."

He takes the phone and holds it up. She wraps her arms around his neck and leans her head on his shoulder. Harry wraps his arm around her waist and smiling knowing this was making him jealous. Ed stands awkwardly next to them.

"You two look like the perfect couple. Three. Two. One. Smile." He says through his teeth. He takes a few pictures before handing it back to her.

He walks over to the bar and orders a beer as the three look through the photos. He feels someone rest his or her chin on his shoulder.

Louis was ready to swing until he turns around and Harry kisses his lips. He relaxes and kisses him back fondly. He spreads his legs and Harry stands between them.

"You're cute when you're jealous." He says when he pulls away.

"I'm scary when I'm jealous. She better watch out for me and keeps her hands off you." He says grabbing his beer and downing half of it. He hands it to Harry and he finishes it.

"Let's get a ride to the house? I don't want to be here anymore. I've got better things planned rather than being here in this place." Louis says handing the bartender some money.

"Yes, please. I would love to leave here with you and go back to the house. This won't go down." He points downwards.

"It's okay, you'll be relieved soon, Harry." He kisses his lips long and hard while palming his bulge one more time. Harry pushes against his hand and that's when Louis gets up and walks to the group.

"Hey so I'm feeling nauseous so I'm going to find a ride home. Don't want to kill your fun by asking Ed for a ride." He pats Ed on the back and smiles.

"I'm going to go with him. To make sure he gets back safely. I'll see you guys in the morning."

Harry rests his hand on Louis' lower back and guides him out. He simply follows and they wait for someone to come around that they can ask for a ride.

Louis sees a taxi pull around the corner and a few people get out. He walks towards the open door and looks inside.

"Is it cool to get a ride back to our place. It's not too far. Maybe five minutes away?" He asks. The driver nods.

He can feel him on his neck as they slide into the backseat. Louis climbs over onto his lap once he gets all the way in the car.

"Louis we need to wait. This is wrong. Not in here." Harry says gripping his waist.

"Fine." He rolls his hips before he slips back into his seat.

They didn't talk or touch each other other than Harry's hand on his upper thigh squeezing it making him squirm.

The driver takes them home and Harry hands the guy some money. He was already out of the car and almost to the door when Harry grabs him by the waist and throws him over his shoulder.

"Put me down Styles!" He pounds on his back, kicking and wailing.

"Never in a million years Tommo. I love your ass right next to my face." He barks out while unlocking the door.

Harry runs up the stairs, almost tripping, and into the room throwing him on the bed.

"What are you going to do to me that I've never had before Mr. Styles?" He looks down and sees Harry raking his eyes over his body.

"I want to do so many things, but for now I'm going to blow your mind."

Harry grabs his ankles and pulls him down to the edge of the bed. He kicks his shoes and socks off while Harry pulls his shorts and boxers down.

He sucks in a breath when the cold air hits his cock.

"Already so hard I see. Is this my doing by just making out?" He bites his lips and nods his head.

"Is there something else making you this hard for me that you would like to share before I start?"

"Harold, if you don't do something in five seconds I'm going to-AHHH" He screams out as Harry wraps his lips around his tip.

"Harry oh god that feels so good."

He brings his hands to Harry's hair and grips it hard and pulls when he slowly goes down. He didn't know getting a blowjob could feel this good. He bucks his hips up and Harry holds them down with one arm.

He shutters when Harry removes his lips. He licks the vein popping out and the pre-cum from the underside of his cock driving him wild.

"Har- oh my god." His legs were shaking like crazy.

He looks up to Louis with his mouth halfway on his cock.

"I'm going to do something and you tell me whether or not to continue okay?"

He crawls up and kisses his lips. No words come out, only a nod. He has no clue what Harry was planning but he wants whatever it is.

All that happens is Harry putting his mouth back around him and he pumps a few times.

"Suck." He commands.

Harry slips two fingers into his mouth and he sucks covering them in saliva. His back arches up when Harry's hand slides underneath him. That's when it happens. He feels pressure against his hole and moans out.

Harry slides his middle finger in slowly letting him get used to the feeling.

Louis doesn't even know what to feel right now. He feels pain, pleasure, excitement, fear.

"Is it okay Lou?"

He hears Harry pant. He doesn't know why he's panting, he isn't the one getting stuff done too.

"It feels amazing H, but it hurts too."

He feels him start to pull out, "Don't stop, please. Add another," He moans out. "Ahhhh"

Harry adds another and slowly pumps in and out. He flips Louis over onto his stomach and he doesn't complain.

"Fas-ter," He groans.

Instead of going faster he feels him curl his fingers and kissing his back up and down.

"Harry I-I'm gonna cum oh my god." He screams.

Harry pumps and curls his fingers when he goes back in leaving Louis a hot mess. He feels him take his fingers out completely and he whines at the lost of contact.

"Turn over I want you to cum in my mouth." He states.

Louis' eyes go wide, "Why would you want me to cum in your mouth? Isn't that like gross or whatever?" He says after he catches his breath.

"You'll like it I promise." He smirks and kisses the insides of his thighs.

"O-okay." He stutters.

Harry slowly flicks his wrist around his cock working him up to cum. He wraps his lips around his tip and hums sending vibrations all through his body.

"This feels amazing," He grips Harry's shoulders. "I'm gonna cum oh god Harry!"

He couldn't hold it any longer. As he releases his load Harry wrapped his whole mouth around him. It shot down his throat and hears him choke. He tries to pull away not wanting to choke him but Harry holds him still.

He moans out when he was done and Harry licked him clean. He was so sleepy. He closes his eyes and feels his lower half be lifted up. He looks down and sees him taking the covers out from under him to go under them.

Louis watches as Harry takes his clothes off and climbs into bed. He reached over to touch him and instead Harry laces their fingers.

He kisses the top of his head, "Later, you're tired, Lou."

"But I didn't get to help you." He says cuddling into Harry's chest.

"Don't worry about me. Watching you lose it helped me cum." He smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him closer.

"So you came in your pants while watching me. Wow. Do I really have that effect on you Mr. Styles?"

"Oh you do Mr. Tomlinson, but don't get too ahead of yourself. Just go to sleep. We have a busy few days of relaxing and having fun."

He drifts off to sleep in Harry's arms for the second time that day and he thinks he doesn't want to sleep anywhere else for the rest of his life.

~few months later~

He was putting the final boxes in the moving truck when Ed and Niall came out with bottles of water.

"Thank you, Niall." He takes a sip, "Are you guys sure that this isn't weird? Like moving in with Harry. I feel like we are moving too fast. We aren't even dating for christ's sake! Ed, I don't know if I can do it. What if I regret it?"

"Lou, you two are best friends who fuck each other." Niall bluntly states.

Louis blushes and turns around closing the door of the truck.

"Yeah it's weird, but it's a good weird in a way. People only think you two are friends, for now. If word gets out about you moving in with him then rumors are going to start." Ed explains.

"That makes sense. Maybe we should wait a little longer. We are basically fuck-buddies who are best friends."

"No we are not repacking and unpacking all your shit and for you to chicken out of this. Just go with it. I hear he makes amazing breakfast and best dinner dishes. Like better than restaurants. You get four things every girl and guy wants, his dick, his friendship, his cooking, and his bed. I wouldn't be complaining if I were you honestly." Niall raises his arms in defense.

Louis also has his heart but doesn't add that. He thinks about what Niall said and he makes a good point. He's complaining about moving in with Harry Styles when someone else would be dying to be in his spot

"You're right. This is a good decision. I should be grateful. Harry is an amazing best friend and sometimes I take that for granted."

Ed pats his shoulder and pulls him in for a hug, "We knew you would see it sooner or later." He whispers the last part in his ear out of shot for Niall to hear, "I told you when you became his friend to not hurt him. You promised. That promise better still stands or you're dead."

"Of course, I wouldn't do anything to hurt him, Ed. He means way too much to me. If I'm quite honest, I think more than a friend, but I'm scared that I'm wrong Ed."

Ed pushes him out of the hug, "You're fucking with me. Tell me you're fucking with me, Louis."

He looks down and shakes his head. He regrets even saying it out loud. He knew he should've kept it to himself.

"You know Harry feels the same way right? Do you know how astatic Harry will be when you tell him?" Ed goes on waving his arms around.

"I've known since Jamaica. Taylor outted him kind of and then he told me the truth after. You were literally sitting right next to me when Tay outted him." He shoves his shoulder and laughs.

"I don't remember half of that trip if I'm being honest with you. I'm was drunk most of the time. Wait, if you knew, then why in the world would you continue to mess around with him?" He questions getting serious and to the point.

"I don't know, I liked it, he made me feel loved and the only person in the world. Not only when we have sex, but like when we just hang out alone or with you two. He's so protective and sweet. He told me he doesn't mind continuing and I guess in the beginning I took advantage of that. Now though, it's different, it's not a distraction. It's normal and I love it. I love seeing him walk in the room with a smile on his face and waking up beside him. Please tell me that's not weird." He whines and bangs his head on Ed's shoulder.

"If I didn't know you well, I would think you're drunk but I do know you. That is definitely weird and you definitely like him from what you just told me. You need to tell Harry, Lou. Stop keeping him from waiting. This is what he's wanted for over a year. He probably thinks you're still using him."

He listens to what Ed has to say and he agrees. He needs to tell him soon or he will chicken out. He knows it.

"Tell who what?" Niall asks popping his head up from his phone.

"That Louis likes Harry back," Ed says looking back at him.

"It's about time! It's been gross seeing you go all heart-eyed whenever you see him or talk about him. When are you telling Harry? Maybe I can help." Niall says.

"I'll do it myself. We planned a writing session. So, I'll tell him then. I promise." He says smiling down at his feet.

"We need to get going. I have dinner plans with Taylor and Liam tonight." Ed says walking to the driver side of the truck.

"Shotgun!" Niall yells running to the other side of the truck.

"Are they dating or something? I see them always hanging out together." Louis asks hoping in the back seat.

"Dude, Liam's gay. He's dating her hairdresser Zayn. So they are like best friends. Zayn is all over his Instagram do you not follow him?" Niall says in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh shit, um no I don't actually. Wow, I didn't know he was gay. Is he openly gay?" He whispers even though it's only the three of them.

"Obviously or else they wouldn't be posting pictures of themselves kissing on their accounts." Niall rolls his eyes and looks back down at his phone.

They get to Harry's house and unpack all the big boxes that were left at his house. When they were done he thanks Ed and Niall by giving them the leftover pizza from earlier. He goes back inside to grab something to eat then takes a nap.

~three weeks later~

"Get up Lou. We have a meeting today."

"Why do we have to go to a meeting on a Saturday at nine in the morning? I don't understand how you are so awake right now Harry."

Louis takes the pillow and puts it over his face to cover the bright lights illuminating from the bathroom.

"Don't make me pull you out of bed, literally."

He hears him get closer to his side of the bed and that's when he attacks. He throws his body up at Harry and drags him down onto the bed.

"Sleep with me longer, babe." He says into Harry's neck. "Just like thirty more minutes. Please. I promise I'll be good today."

"Tempting but no. We have to be there in thirty minutes. I've let you sleep in long enough. Now get up." Harry rolls over off of him and stands back up leaving him to pout.

Harry yanks the covers off of his bare body and all the cold air hits him.

"It burns you, idiot! Give me my blanket back!" He curls into a ball and rocks trying to find some way to generate heat.

"Louis, get up, please. I don't want to be late for this meeting. What if it's for something important?" He says in a stern tone.

"Fine." He rolls out and walks over to their dresser.

He opens the drawer with their boxers and panties. He smirks and waves a small pair of pink lacey booty shorts.

"How come you never wear these around me? I think you would look smoking hot. What if, I wear a pair of these? How comfortable even are these? They seem soft to the touch but I feel like they would be all itchy when on." Louis babbles on.

"I wear them all the time. Especially when you aren't. I'm scared you would make fun of me for wearing panties." He shies away. "As for you wearing them, I think that would look even hotter with your curves Lou. Try them on and wear them today. See how it is."

Louis shrugs and slides them on, "Why not."

He walks over to the full-length mirror and does a little twirl. He likes how they fit around his ass and thighs. He could see his member peeking out a bit and absolutely loves it.

He looks at Harry through the mirror and sees him biting his bottom lip. Louis smiles and turns around and walks seductively towards him.

"Fuck Lou. If we weren't in a rush, God knows what I would do to you." He digs his fingernails into Louis' waist.

He walks forward making Harry walk back to the bed, "We don't have to be in a rush. They can wait."

Louis pushes him and Harry's knees hit the bed causing him to fall back. Louis climbs up onto the bed wrapping his legs around Harry's waist.

Louis rolls his hips, "Louis, oh god. W-we need to go."

He leans down to his ear and whispers, "We're going to be late whether you like it or not."

Louis nips at his ear and pulls away sliding off the bed. He follows and Louis lifts Harry's shirt off. He leaves small marks starting from his waistline and makes his way up to his neck.

"Fuck it. We are going to be late." Harry groans.

Harry sits up and flips them so Louis was underneath.

He smirks up, "That's what I like to hear."

~~~

"Louis I told you we were going to be late. I should've never told you to try my panties on." Harry whispers to Louis walking down the hallway.

"You loved every second of it shut up." He looks down, "Poor Harry has another boner."

He pats lightly on his bulge, "Got it thinking about how hot-"

"Wait in here, they will be with you shortly." The front desk lady says.

"Thank you." Harry nods his head.

They walk in and take a seat at the large meeting room table.

"Back to what I was saying," Louis starts.

The door reopens and Louis and Harry's team members walk in, "Hello boys, tough morning getting out of bed?"

Harry nods while Louis smirks, "Something like that I guess you could say."

His manager clears her throat, "Anyways, we wanted to talk to you two about a possible collaboration."

"We think that if you two do a song together it will bring in a lot of fans," Someone off Harry's management adds.

"We know you guys are close, but since Louis is still in the closet, we need the song to not be so - as most of your fans put it - loud. Can you do that?" A different woman from Louis' team chips in.

"Remember what we talked about Lou," Harry says so only he could hear.

Louis' entire mood changes and he shifts in his seat a bit and takes a breath before saying, "Harry and I have actually talked about this and I don't want to be closeted anymore. I think personally it would be best if I came out. Most of my fans can tell already, so why not just come out and say it?"

"Louis, it will ruin your whole career. We've discussed this. We know you and Eleanor ended on bad terms when you two dated. So maybe we can bring back Dua to calm down the 'rumors' of you being gay." She says looking sad for him.

"But that's going to be a bit hard don't you think? Putting Louis on a track with me, who is openly gay and you want him to fight off 'rumors' that are true by bringing his old 'girlfriend' you used to make him big. Just leave her out of this. I don't understand what's so wrong about him coming out." Harry argues and crosses his arms.

Louis just sits there thinking about what they say. The pros and cons of dating Dua. He makes a mental list.

Pros, there are none. Cons, he can't date Harry. He can't be himself. He can't come out like he planned. And many more reasons.

"Fine, but I'm absolutely not dating her. I have nothing against her, but I don't want to have to go out and do stunts. Those were ridiculous. I want a normal promo for the song we decide to write. Is this what you wanted us to come in for at nine in the morning, to talk about a collaboration and telling me I need a fake girlfriend when my last girlfriend cheated on me with my best friend? If we all understand what I'm saying then I think it's time for Harry and me to leave."

He looks around the table and sees everyone at lost for words, "Is that a yes?"

They all nod.

"Good, Harry and I will be leaving now," He grabs his jacket and snatches some of the little candies in the middle of the table. "and I'll be taking some of these."

He gets up and walks out with Harry hot on his heels.

"Wow, Louis. That was kind of incredible. Do you believe they are going to follow along with what you said?"

"Oh of course not, I just wanted to get out of there. I won't do any stunts though. I'm not doing that to us." His eyes go wide when he realizes what he just said.

"What do you mean us?" Harry stops and pulls him back to face him.

He racks through his mind to come up with a lie, "Uh, all I mean is like I don't want to hurt you by fake dating someone and I want to come out to my fans." He says quickly down at his feet.

"Yeah I guess that makes sense, but why would it hurt me if you fake dated someone?" He asks confused.

"Well don't you like me? I wouldn't want to do that to you ya know." He says walking out of the building.

"Oh okay." He hears Harry murmur behind him.

He hates that he hasn't told Harry yet. It's killing him, but he knows he has to do it soon.

"What about a writing session today? See what we can come up with. Just write down the first things coming to mind." He says to try and cheer Harry up, "We can order Chinese food and watch scary movies after? Have a night in?"

He looks over the hood of Harry's car. He sees a small smile appear before getting into the driver seat. He slides into the passenger seat and clicks through his phone.

"I think that's a great idea, Louis," He says starting the car.

"We don't have to choose this song of course, but here are some things I wrote down the other day." He hands Harry his phone to read his notes.

"So hard that I couldn't take it, wanna wake up and see your face and remember how good it was being here last night, still high with a little feeling, see the smile as it starts to creep in it was there, saw it in your eyes."

"Louis these are really good. We should definitely go off these. I have a really good idea to add to it!" He hands back his phone and smiles.

He didn't think Harry would like it. What he was happy about was that he didn't realize it was written about him.

They drive home in silence. Louis was lightly tapping along to the song playing on the radio by Liam.

"That's a really good song by him. I didn't know he could write such beautiful pieces." He says.

"I wrote this song with Liam. It was actually written back in Jamaica." Harry looks over and smiles at Louis.

"Oh, that's amazing. How come I've never heard it?" He asks looking back at Harry.

"He just released it. It wasn't really known to everyone. We wrote it when we were kind of drunk one morning."

"Oh okay, that's cool. A beautiful piece by a drunk Harry. I like it." Louis punches his arm and laughs.

"Hey! Don't hurt the driver. He's fragile."

"Yes, the one that pounds into me is fragile. That makes total sense Harry." He rolls his eyes.

"I didn't hear you complaining last night." Harry snickers.

"I'm not the fragile one!" They laugh out and talk about random things on the way home.

Harry pulls up into the driveway and Louis was thankful for being home. He didn't want to be out anymore and get bombarded by fans. Which the fans still didn't know he moved in with Harry a few weeks ago.

"Would it be too much to ask to be carried inside Harold?" He gives a cheeky smile.

"With you calling me Harold yes. It's too much." He laughs out.

"Come on Curly, my poor little bum hurts from last night. I don't want to waddle in." He tries again.

"You were walking out of the office fine. I saw you and your butt seems perfectly fine to me. Stop complaining and let's get in where it's cool." He gets out of the car and shuts the door.

Louis sits there for a moment before getting out of the car. He lost that round. He slips out the car and walks in behind Harry.

He hears the car lock while locking the front door.

"Curly!" He yells through the house not knowing where he was. "If you grab the blankets and pillows, I'll grab the snacks!"

He waits for his reply, "Okay Lou! You better grab some healthy snacks this time. You're living in my house now so you have to start eating healthy."

"You asked for it when you asked me to move in. I come with bringing the unhealthy snacks. You knew this Curly." He says from the kitchen.

He grabs chips, candy, and soda from his secret stash. Then goes to the fridge and grabs whatever that Harry would consider a healthy snack.

"I got the food."

"And I got the covers and pillows. Do you want to do this in the living room or out on the terrace?" He asks holding two covers and many pillows.

"Let's do it out on the terrace. It's nice out at this time. Maybe the view will inspire us." He smiles.

Louis walks over to the back door carefully opens it without dropping any of the food or drinks. He sets them on the little couch and goes back in to grab some pens and paper for them to write on. He also grabs the acoustic guitar he bought when he first became well-known.

When he walks back out, he sees all the blankets spread out with the pillows surrounding. The food was off in the corner of the blanket. It was dark enough outside to for them to have the white Christmas lights on.

"I thought we were just writing a song." He nervously laughs, "This looks more like a cute little home date."

"Oh no it-yeah it's a writing session, but I thought maybe it would like a cute outdoorsy home?" He looks down and fidgets with his hands. "If it's too much we can go inside in and work in the living room."

Louis rushes down onto the blanket next to him setting down the stuff he brought out. He rubs Harry's arm to comfort him.

"I love it. I love the vibe it gives off. I love-" He stops there and sends Harry a cozy smile earning one in return.

Louis gets comfy on the blankets and grabs a few snacks to put on his side.

"I didn't want to say this when you moved in but thank you. For moving in. It was lonely here by myself. Then you came into my life and whenever I'm around you I feel safe. You make any place feel like home, Lou."

"That means a lot to me, Harry, really. I feel the exact same way. I love being around you all the time. You make me feel safe and wanted all the time. You laugh at my jokes even when they are stupid. You make the best dishes and yeah." He smiles and leans back on his arms.

"Thank you for coming into my life Curly. I don't think I would be as confident as I am now if it weren't for you."

Harry lays his head down into his lap and smiles up at him, "Same to you Lou."

Louis leans down and kisses him weightlessly before pulling back up. They stare at each other for a bit and Louis plays with Harry's hair.

"I love your hair length now, but I think you would look hot as hell if it were a bit longer. A good grasping length ya know." Harry swats him, "Only telling the truth babe, I would also be able to run my fingers through your hair and make little braids."

"You're amazing." Harry leans up and kisses him upside down.

He pulls away and turns around to be facing him properly. Harry slowly moves over to him and he leans back laying on the covers. Harry lightly slides his hand over his hip making him get the chills. He leans down and pecks his lips softheartedly before adding pressure to the kiss.

Louis spreads his legs so Harry can be between them. He softly wraps his arms around his waist pulling him down closer to him not wanting this moment to end but Harry pulls away.

"As much as I would love to fuck you under the stars tonight with those panties you have on, I think we planned to do something else tonight love." He gives Louis one more long kiss before sitting back up.

"Yeah, I know. You're right. Later though maybe?" He smirks over to Harry.

"Maybe."

Louis watches Harry grab the notebook and pen and write something down. He looks at him in awe and wonders why he never told Harry how much he likes him.

He's gorgeous, funny, outgoing, has the prettiest green eyes he has ever seen in his life, athletic, adorable when sleepy. He could go on and on about his favorite things about Harry.

He snaps out of his thoughts when Harry passes him the notebook.

"you will never feel alone, make this feel like home."

He looks up to Harry with tears threatening to spill over but he doesn't allow. He doesn't show that he was about to cry. Before Harry looks up and sees him, he wipes his eyes.

"That's beautiful Curly. I love it."

They go back and forth for hours on what lyrics work. They joke around a little. They get distracted and eat the unhealthy snacks.

"Can you sing it for me, Lou? I want to hear what you think it can sound like."

"I don't have any idea what it could sound like honestly so bare with me."

"Making little conversation, So long I've been waiting to let go of myself and feel alive. So many nights I thought it over, told myself I kind of loved her, but there was something missing in her eyes."

He pauses and looks up to Harry who has a faint smile.

"I was stumbling, looking in the dark, with an empty heart. But you say, you feel the same. Could we ever be enough? Baby, we could be enough."

Harry picks up the guitar and plays a few chords and after a brief pause to listen to what he was repeating, he continues.

"And it's all right, calling out for somebody to hold tonight. When you're lost, I'll find a way to be your light. You will never feel like you're alone. I'll make this feel like home."

A few tears escaped and he looks back down at the notebook reading the chicken scratch.

"So hard that I couldn't take it. Want to wake up and see your face and remember how good it was being here last night. Still high with a little feeling. I see the smile as it starts to creep in. It was there, I saw it in your eyes."

He could hear Harry choking back a sob of his own and his voice was shaky as he continued to sing. He repeats the pre-chorus and chorus twice. He sings the last line looking at Harry who was looking down at the guitar.

"You will never feel like you're alone. I'll make this feel like home."

After singing the last line, Louis looks at Harry crying. He lifts his head and is crying also.

"I need to tell you something." They say at the same time.

"You go first."

"No, it's okay you can."

They both lightly laugh before it's said.

"I love you."


End file.
